You Saved Me
by Cris24
Summary: Can a person save you from your darkest moment?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So, after careful consideration I decided to post this fic here hoping you people will like it. I have to thank two people for pushing me into doing it: First to Hajabeg452 my best friend in the whole world. Thanks McD for all you have done for me. Secondly, to y0ungalaska for being my Beta. I love you!

Well that's it, I hope you enjoy and you know reviews are appreciated.

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter 1:**

Waiting rooms are like limbo on earth. People are sitting there expecting something to happen, with nothing else to do but think. Your mind gets filled with the worst-case scenarios that go from the most grueling disease to certain death. There is nothing else to do but wait to get the confirmation of your biggest fears coming true. Because health is something people take for granted until something changes and they realize that their body is not perfect.

Arizona Robbins was one of these people, seated in an unknown doctor's office waiting room, with her eyes closed and her head resting against the white linoleum wall. She was waiting for her life to change; hoping to be wrong about the suspicions and fears that were clouding her judgment. Still, she couldn't stop her mind from running a thousand miles an hour.

It was a small room filled with rows of chairs that were spread around and towers of magazines resting on tables next to the seats. The room looked clean, almost sterile, as if it was trying to soothe the patients. The cold fluorescent light made the people sitting there look pale, as if it was a requirement to be sick if you wanted to be there. All Arizona knew is that it was making her claustrophobic and she wanted to get out of there. Soon.

She took a deep breath as she moved her leg, nervously, up and down. Her mother placed a hand on her thigh making her stop. Arizona opened her eyes and looked at her mom who tried to smile, failing miserably. She stopped and bent down to put her head between her legs, loathing how nervous she was feeling.

Mrs. Joyce Robbins sighed, trying to suppress the knowledge that her daughter was sick. Now a days Arizona was always pale, her hands and lips had taken an almost permanent purple shade and she seemed exhausted all the time. Her weight was far from healthy and the hair loss was taking its toll on the beautiful blonde curls Arizona used to posses. Mrs. Robbins noticed how defeated and sad her daughter looked. It was enough to break a mother's heart.

Arizona sensed the uneasiness her mother was feeling, so she tried her best to put her own preoccupations aside and soothe Joyce. She placed her dead cold hand on her mother's and tried her best to give her one of her trademark dimpled smiles.

"Mom, it's going to be fine." Arizona stated, but her mother knew the words came out without an ounce of truth in them. At that moment, the phone in the doctor's office rang and the receptionist answered immediately. She exchanged a few words with the person on the other side of the line and a few seconds later she hung up.

"Arizona, Dr. Webber is ready to see you." Said the receptionist as she stood up and motioned for Arizona and Mrs. Robbins to follow her. They walked down the short and cold hallway until they reached a closed door. The receptionist knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Dr. Webber said, with what sounded like a kind voice.

Arizona sighed as the receptionist pushed the door open. She moved and motioned for Joyce and Arizona to get in. They stepped into the office and Dr. Webber smiled at them as he stretched his hand across his desk. Arizona took it.

"Welcome, I'm Dr. Webber, as I'm sure you know. Please sit down." Dr. Webber said looking Arizona in the eyes.

Arizona swallowed hard, as she seated herself in the chair next to the window. Her mother took the remaining empty chair and smiled at the man across from her.

"Thank you doctor." Said Mrs. Robbins with a small smile, which he returned.

"So, Arizona," Dr. Webber said. "Tell me what is wrong with you."

Arizona braced herself, glanced at her mother and then nodded.

"Well, I've been feeling pretty bad for some time now. Basically, I'm tired all the time and I've lost all this weight without even trying." Arizona stated, trying to keep her voice calm.

"All right sweetheart," Dr. Webber smiled warmly at her. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"For about two months, Dr. Webber. I wasn't worried until this started to appear." She extended her hand across the table. Dr. Webber gently took it and examined her hand. A couple of Arizona's fingers were extremely swollen, around the nail area. Some of them were so puffy that cuts were starting to appear along the affected areas. Dr. Webber winced. "The dermatologist told me it was probably an allergy, but nothing brought the swelling down. My mom took me to her cardiologist and he referred us to a rheumatologist. And then… here we are." She let a small, nervous laugh out.

Dr. Webber smiled at her as he let go of her hand and reached over for a thick folder and began reading. He mumbled as he underlined certain numbers written in bold. He was shaking his head. Arizona, feeling nervous, turned her attention to the window where she could see a pretty view of Seattle. Deep down Arizona knew that her life was about to change forever. Joyce looked between her daughter and the doctor, not quite knowing what to do.

"Any hair loss?" Dr. Webber asked.

Arizona only nodded.

"Do your hands and lips get a purple tone sometimes?"

She nodded again. She didn't like the look on Dr. Webbers face.

"Hurting joints? Rash on your cheeks?"

"Only when I'm cold and yes to the rash part," Arizona answered. She hesitated for a moment before asking. "Doctor, am I going to be all right?"

Dr. Webber looked up from the file he was reading. He looked directly into Arizona's glistening blue eyes.

"I'm afraid not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello there fellow fan fiction readers. Here is the second installment of this enthralling story. Thanks to those of you who are reading the story and a Pinky Pie squealy thanks to those who actually reviewed you made me smile. Here hoping you will enjoy!

P.D oh I almost forget I am in twitter if you guys feel the compelling need to follow me I'm crisvales. Have a nice one.

P.D 2: Also hello to Hajabeg452 cause I love her and I'll miss her.

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter 2: **

"At least not for a while," continued Dr. Webber.

Arizona's stomach turned as she heard the words leave the doctor's mouth; the confirmation of all her fears. Her eyes began to water and her breathing became ragged.

Her hands began to roam, desperately looking for something to hold on to, something that would keep her grounded and calm. Joyce noticed Arizona's desperation, so she found her daughter's hand and squeezed it looking into tear filled eyes, as she reassuringly nodded. That nod was everything, because Arizona knew her mother would do everything for her daughter and that made her feel safe, at least for one second.

Arizona looked at Dr. Webber, fear pouring from her eyes. She was afraid to ask, but finding strength in her mother's touch she inquired softly.

"What's wrong with me?"

"The studies confirm that you have a condition named Systemic Lupus Erythematosus," the mere name of her now discovered illness gave Arizona chills, even though she didn't know what it really meant. "This is a fairly common autoimmune disease, especially in women your age. We are lucky we discovered it so soon."

He stopped talking, letting the two women in front of him absorb the information they were receiving.

"What does that mean doctor? What is this disease doing to my daughter?" asked Joyce with a fierceness that didn't escape Arizona's attention. Dr. Webber looked at Joyce and nodded solemnly.

"Well, Arizona's body is creating antibodies that it doesn't need, so they attack the healthy organs in your body. It is very dangerous because it can affect any organ in your body. In your case it went against the blood vessels in your hands, hence the swelling," he returned his attention to the tests. "And as the tests indicate, also your thyroid which explains the dramatic loss of weight and hair. You'll have to see a specialist for that."

Silent tears began streaming down Arizona`s cheeks. She let go of her mother's hand and tried to clean her face without the other two people on the room noticing. She was surprised when Dr. Webber handed her a box of tissues. Joyce looked at her daughter holding back tears that were pooling her eyes, as she looked back at Dr. Webber.

"So what do we do to cure her? We get her medicine and she'll be better?" asked Joyce her voice full of hope. Wanting for this to be something that they could patch and forget.

Dr. Webber hesitated for a second, but it was enough for Arizona to understand that her situation was more complicated than just taking a pill, gaining some weight and returning back to her life.

"As of today, nobody has found a permanent cure for Lupus. It's something you'll have to battle with the rest of your life. I'm sorry," Arizona became numb. She would never be healthy. She turned to look at the window. "The good news is that it is a disease that can be controlled as long as you take your meds and take the necessary precautions."

Dr. Webber looked intently at Arizona who was trying to stop the tears that were silently leaving her.

"But," Dr. Webber added. "You need to understand that even when you are healthy there is a chance of a flare."

Arizona couldn't stop thinking of how life changed in a mere second. True, she knew something was wrong, but she hoped that it would be something that she could get rid of over time. Now she was bound with a lifetime of sickness and fear.

"So what happens now?" Arizona asked softly, her tears finally slowing down.

"We plan a course of treatment and monitor you regularly. In a few months the lupus could go to sleep, but you will have to get routine check-ups and be on guard for flares and symptoms like I told you," Dr. Webber informed, he sighed and added. "I must warn you that this disease needs a major life style change, so I recommend that you seek physiological help as soon as you can to help ease you into your new life."

"What do you mean Dr. Webber?" asked Joyce, her concern growing every second. Dr. Webber seemed to become a little uncomfortable at this. It was never easy to give such a young girl negative life changing news.

"Well, I'll give you a list of things to do and not to do; you have to read it very carefully and follow to perfection every instruction in there. Arizona?" Arizona seemed to have spaced out, but at the doctors words she nodded for him to continue. She hated the look he was giving her. It resembled pity. "Also, I will give you many strong medicines in large quantities. It will affect you and you have to be warned. Especially cortisone, it is known to have many side effects in patients."

"What kind of effects?" Arizona asked as her stomach dropped again. She had heard of cortisone, after all she wanted to be a doctor, she was preparing herself for it. She knew people dreaded taking it. Sometimes medicine seemed as scary as the disease itself.

"Mood swings, anxiety attacks, feelings of anger and weight gain… it really is the swelling of your body, but it looks like weight gain. It's going to be something you have no control of, so," he motioned to Mrs. Robbins "your parents and closest friends will have to be very patient and understanding. I recommend you only tell people you trust until you are totally comfortable with your new situation."

"We will be very patient Dr. Webber, I promise." Arizona's mother said earnestly. Dr. Webber nodded with a small smile that disappeared as he turned his attention to Arizona who returned her gaze to the window.

"Arizona, you have to understand that if you don't follow the instructions and take religiously your meds, you could get really sick. It is an extremely serious condition. You could die." Dr. Webber said a little frustrated with the apparent lack of interest from Arizona.

For former perky and happy Arizona to hear this was the biggest of all the bombs that were being dropped at her. She liked to control her emotions; after all she was a type A control freak.

"I will do all that is required of me to get better Dr. Webber." Arizona said, finally turning away from the window.

She liked to be positive even when situations seemed impossible. She was a genuinely smiley person. Now this guy was telling her that she would have no control over her own life. She was going to be sick until the day she died. And to top it all, she was going to go back to the closet again because people would struggle to understand what she had and who she was.

Her body began to react the way it always did in times of crisis: it began to block out everything. She stopped feeling and became numb. Even the tears stopped falling. She didn't want to feel a thing, because if she did, she was sure she would explode.

"So now I'm going to examine you so I can chart your case," Dr. Webber said as he stood up, motioning for Arizona to follow him. He suddenly stopped walking and turned to Joyce "Oh, before I forget… Does Arizona have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes I do, a brother," Arizona answered for her mother. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Lupus is thought to be genetic. So there is a big possibility that your sibling could develop this, too. You should get him tested as soon as possible."

"Not Danny," Arizona thought. "Please let Tim be ok".

She didn't care if she was sick; her brother had to be ok. She couldn't take him being ill, it would be simply too much.

"He's in Iraq serving in the military at the moment, but I'm sure we can arrange something." Said Joyce, with her face as pale as that of a cadaver. She was scared beyond words.

"It's necessary you do, now please follow me Arizona."

As Arizona and Dr. Webber left the room Joyce started to sob, letting all her emotions flow. What had just happened was going to change everybody's life and suddenly, the quarrels and problems of the past seemed stupid and pointless.

After half an hour of Dr. Webber poking and prodding Arizona, she was ready to go. She had her instructions and her prescription. They left the doctor's office, walking side by side, they were both silent.

Arizona's walls were getting stronger by the second; she couldn't and wouldn't be weak. But inside, she knew she was more alone than ever and no one could save her from what was happening to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys first of all a big thank you to all of you who are reading this. I know it isn't the happiest of stories, but eventually it will get better. Second, thanks for the reviews and the story alerts makes me feel good and warm inside. So without more to say: Enjoy!**

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter 3**

The ride home was unusually quiet. Joyce knew that Arizona was shutting herself down. She wanted for her daughter to talk to her, but she knew better than to push the matter. At first sight, Arizona seemed strong and emotionless. No tears, a peaceful façade and a nonchalant air made her, to the eye of a stranger, seem like a perfectly happy girl. But one look into her deep blue eyes and that mask disappeared.

Arizona knew her mother was full of questions, of concern. The awkward silence told her so. However, she didn't know how to deal with the emotions she was trying to suppress. Her only wish was to get some peace and quiet to understand or at least to pretend to understand.

"So, I don't really believe in psychologists, but if you need it, we could try that. The doctor did say he recommends it." Said Joyce, unsuccessfully trying to break some of the tension in the air.

Arizona snorted and turned her attention to the window while she said,

"I'm fine, I don't need one."

Arizona was surprised at her mother for blurting something like that out of thin air. The last thing she wanted was for some stranger to analyze her and tell her about her feelings. She could sort her emotions out on her own with a little, but much needed, time and space.

As Joyce glanced at Arizona, she could not think of the appropriate thing to do. Something had to be said; the silence was heavy on both of them.

"You're going to be fine, you heard the doctor you just have-" Joyce was cut short by Arizona.

"Mom, please just… Please let's not talk about this. Just call dad and Tim so we can deal with that first."

Joyce was going to reply, but she was cut by Arizona's cell phone ringing.

"I'm fine ok?" Arizona said as she answered. "Hey, Ash."

"Hey babe, how did the doctor go?" Ash's voice sounded through the phone.

Ash was Arizona's person; she had been with her through thick and thin. The bond and trust the two friends shared was very deep. They were practically sisters. That is why Arizona's resolve waned a little as she heard Ash's voice.

"Umm, not so well. You think you could come to my house please? I'll explain then." Arizona replied sadly.

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour. Sound ok?" Ash responded not wanting to push Arizona.

"Perfect."

Arizona hung up as her mother was pulling into the house's driveway. Without saying anything else, she got out of the car and fled straight to her room.

Joyce stayed in the car for a moment breathing in and out, hoping that somebody could get Arizona out of that stupor that she seemed to have fallen in. She got into the house and prepared for the hard calls she had to make. It was still uncertain if Tim would have to go through the same tough road as her daughter.

Arizona crawled into bed as soon as she entered her room. She stared at the ceiling, trying not to think. She was exhausted. She had been physically exhausted every day for the last two months and now her emotions had wearied even more. Sleep began to take over her. And as her body began to feel heavier, her eyelids began to shutter.

"Finally," she thought, "I can stop feeling."

Arizona woke up when she felt the weight in her bed shift. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to her side. Lying next to her was Ash with a soft smile on her lips. Arizona reached for her best friend's hand, but didn't return the smile.

"Hey," Ash said softly. "Your mother filled me in. I'm so sorry Zona."

Arizona needed no more; she reached for Ash and hugged her, as if her life depended on it. After a while, the blonde let go of Ash but kept her best friend's hand in hers. Finally, Ash ventured to say something.

"We'll make you better, Zona. We will."

"Ash, I'm scared." Arizona stated simply.

"I know, but you're not alone." Replied her best friend.

"I feel alone," she sighed. Ash just squeezed Arizona's hand rejecting the comment. After a few minutes of silence she added. "So, they gave me this list with things I can and can't do."

"Yeah? You read it yet?" asked Ash.

"No." Arizona said shaking her head. She stood up and reached for a piece of paper that was sitting on her desk. After grabbing it she dived into the bed again.

"Let's hear it." Ash smiled and turned to her side so she could look into Arizona's face.

"Well I can't sunbathe anymore, something about the sun being a trigger or something." Arizona read sadly.

"Oh, the tragedy!" said Ash, clearly mocking her friend. "Because you are the queen of the tanning Casper. What else?"

Arizona laughed sincerely. She loved how Ash could make her laugh even at her worst moments. The blonde kept looking through the list.

"No more stress for me."

Now it was Ash who laughed hard.

"That does present a problem Miss I Must Do Everything By Myself." Arizona slapped her friend's arm softly. Ash motioned for Arizona to continue.

"And many other things… Just …whatever." said Arizona dismissing the topic and throwing the list to the floor. Ash knew there was something else bothering her.

"What is it Zona?" she asked. That's all the initiative it took for Arizona to blurt her biggest concern.

"What if Tim has it, too?"

"Then he'll get treated in time and everything will be ok." Said Ash.

Arizona just nodded, not feeling any better. She appreciated Ash trying, but there were things she couldn't understand.

Silence engulfed them again. Ash knew that her friend's mind was working at full strength.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad today is Friday and I don't have to go to school tomorrow and face, you know people." Exclaimed Arizona lazily, pulling the covers up to her chin.

She sighed and her mind traveled to all her friends at school. She would have to tell some of them and she hated the idea.

"Have you talked to Aria yet?" asked Ash. Arizona's eyes opened wide.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Ash looked at her confused. "I forgot Aria invited me to this stupid family thing tomorrow. Apparently her sister is returning from her year abroad or something. I should cancel."

"No you won't," ordered Ash. Arizona rolled her eyes. "Hey, you need the distraction. Besides you've told me a thousand times that the Torres' always make you laugh."

"But-" she tried to say.

"No buts," said Ash smirking. "Imagine it could be the day you meet the love of your life and you miss it because you are here moping and being all emo and dark and twisty. No sir."

Arizona pressed a pillow against her face out of frustration. She spoke, but her voice was muffled into the pillow.

"I didn't catch that sorry." Said Ash amused.

Arizona removed the pillow and said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine I'll go."

"That's my girl."

The next day Arizona got up dreading the prospect of the day she had ahead. All she wanted to do was sleep, she really didn't feel good. But she had promised Aria and she had promised Ash, so she had to go.

The only thing in Arizona's mind was her disease and how her life would change. She couldn't see beyond that, not even Ash could save her from that. One focus invaded her thoughts and everything else didn't matter.

But destiny has a weird way of putting pieces of our lives puzzles in the most unexpected moments. Sometimes, that which we thought would destroy us actually saves us and makes us grow.

Arizona waved her mother goodbye and rang the bell outside Aria's enormous house. Aria opened the doors to her house, and the blonde couldn't want anything but her day to end.

"Hey biatch," said Aria giving her friend a small hug. "You look like crap."

"Thanks for making a girl feel special." Arizona batted her eyelashes goofily.

"Come on dork let's go inside. Everyone is waiting." Replied Aria laughing.

As they walked down the patio, Arizona noted a bunch of people talking outside with beverages in their hands. She sighed and wished she were in her warm cozy bed instead.

Arizona plastered a false smile on her mouth as she saw a few people she recognized. Aria turned and said.

"There is someone I would like you to meet."

Aria took her hand and pulled her towards a tall woman that was not facing them. Aria poked the woman's shoulder and she turned with the biggest smile on her face. In that moment, Arizona's world stopped.

"Arizona, I would like you to meet my big sister Calliope Torres."

**So here is Callie, sorry it took so long for her to make an appearance. Once again thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. Have a nice weekend. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****Just to thank you all for reading alerting and reviewing. I'm not that happy with this chapter, so I would really like your feedback so I can get better. I thank my awesome Beta and good friend y0ungalaska for checking this out. Without further interruptions, enjoy! **

**P.D: Oh you can find me on twitter under crisvales if you like **

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter 4 **

"Oh my God," Arizona thought as she gazed into Callie's warm brown eyes, "She is the most amazing thing in this world."

The brunette extended her arm so that they could shake hands. When they finally touched, the rest of the world vanished and Arizona was convinced that she had died and gone to heaven.

"Nice meeting you," said the woman. "You can call me Callie."

Arizona began to feel her whole face burn. Callie wouldn't stop looking into her eyes. The blonde girl felt as if she was being completely read; she felt naked. Feeling overwhelmed, she broke the eye contact, but regretted it instantly.

"What's your name?" Asked Callie, still holding onto the other's girl hand.

Arizona felt her face turn a bright shade of red and she tried to look everywhere but at Callie. She glanced at Aria who was trying to hold her laughter. She knew in that moment that she was crushed and screwed.

"Um... I'm… eh." Stuttered Arizona.

"She's Arizona, the friend I have talked to you about." Intervened Aria saving her friend from further embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! I have heard a lot about you." Said Callie making the girl smile big.

"You can let go of her hand now, Zona." Said Aria smirking.

Arizona dropped Callie's hand with regret. She raked her hair nervously, making Callie chuckle. Aria couldn't hold it any longer and she burst out laughing.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Arizona said, as she glared at her mocking friend.

"Sure, go ahead." Said Callie, still smiling at her.

Arizona turned around and walked towards the bathroom not minding the small table she successfully crashed into. The two sisters laughed. She wanted the earth to swallow her. She'd just made a fool of herself in front of the most beautiful girl ever, damn her and her shyness. She politely smiled to the sisters and continued to head to the rest room.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Callie asked, following Arizona with her eyes.

"I have no idea." Lied Aria, noticing the awe in Callie's eyes as they followed the blonde.

Arizona entered the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was returning to her usual paleness. She noticed the big dark circles under her eyes and reality came crashing down again replacing her embarrassment for sadness.

Someone knocked on the door startling Arizona who almost dropped the glass soap recipient she was holding.

"Coming!" she yelled at the impatient person at the other side. "Breathe Arizona, she is just a girl and you are her little's sister friend. Not happening."

Arizona washed her face quickly, looking once more in the mirror and whispered.

"I do look like crap."

She turned and opened the door bumping into the figure that was waiting outside.

"I'm sorry." She said looking up, realizing it was Callie who she had bumped into, blushing as in auto pilot.

Arizona smiled wanly and took one step to her right trying to walk over to Aria who was watching the whole scene. Callie moved to the right at the same time, accidentally blocking Arizona's path. Then, the blonde girl moved to her left, but at the same time Callie did the same.

"Are we dancing?" She asked amused.

"I'm sorry." Arizona repeated, taking a hand to her face, embarrassed. She wasn't finding this funny at all.

"It's ok." Callie said, putting her hands on Arizona's shoulders, successfully making her shives. Callie moved her sideways to clear the way into the bathroom.

Arizona cursed under her breath and walked towards Aria, who was now standing with her other brothers Rodrigo and Santiago.

"You feeling better now?" asked Aria mockingly, when she noticed her friend next to her.

"Very funny Aria," said Arizona annoyed.

"Hey Zona, you are all red in the face," said Santiago faking concern. "Callie made you blush?"

"Bite me, Santi." Retorted Arizona.

The two brothers laughed and Arizona smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like forever. She got along great with her friend's family, but with Callie it was different. It was as if she had taken away her power of speech and coherent acting.

Suddenly, Aria grabbed Arizona's arm pulling her away from Santiago and Rodrigo who were now talking to some extended cousins.

"How did the doctor go?" Aria asked.

"Can we talk someplace else?" Arizona enquired, knowing she had to tell Aria what was happening.

Aria nodded and led them to her room upstairs. Aria sat in her bed and motioned for Arizona to do the same. Taking a deep breath, she began explaining what was happening.

As she was recounting what had happened, Arizona realized something. Sometimes, destiny has things prepared for us, things that we feel that are too much. But truth is, nothing is ever too much, because strength comes from the most unexpected places. Nothing is ever too much because she now knew that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. The most important thing was that she wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry Zona," Aria said when Arizona stopped talking. "I don't even know what to say."

Arizona knew this kind of intimacy was very hard for Aria. She understood her friend was grieving for her, but had difficulty putting it into words.

"It's ok Aria," Arizona said looking at her friend and fighting back the tears. "I know you are here for me."

Aria just smiled and a couple of tears left Arizona's eyes. Just at that moment, Mrs. Torres banged the door announcing it was time to eat. Arizona cleaned her face and stood up, as Aria winked at her. She was glad she decided to come.

As they reached the lower level, they saw that all the people that were spread around the house had began to settle around the many tables that were splashed across the hall.

"Latinos sure have big ass families." Noted Arizona making her friend laugh.

"We sure do. Come on, this is our table." said Aria pointing to their table.

Arizona followed her as she looked around trying to get a glimpse of Calliope. She was nowhere to be found. As they reached the table, Aria motioned for her to sit in an empty chair.

As she did what she was told, Arizona noticed Callie taking the stairs that ran directly behind her in the exact direction of the table. She turned to her right and noticed the chair was empty.

"No way." She whispered, feeling a combination of nerves and panic in the pit of her stomach.

"What?" asked Aria, who was sitting to her left.

"Um, nothing." Answered Arizona.

Callie finally reached the table and as she was about to take her seat someone reached her. The brunette turned her attention to the old woman who was now talking to her as she absentmindedly place a hand in the back of Arizona's chair slightly grazing her neck. Arizona gasped and jumped in her chair, which had moved a bit. Arizona rested her weight to the right; not noticing that one of the legs had gone over the edge of the stair behind. The chair began to fall with Arizona in it, but just as she was about to hit the floor, a strong set of hands caught the chair and with it it's occupant.

"I've got you." Callie said as pushed the chair back into place.

"Thanks." Arizona said shyly, turning around to face the other girl who was smiling the sexiest smile she had ever seen on someone's lips.

Aria was just shaking her head.

"Shut up." Muttered Arizona.

"Klutz." Was the response she got.

Callie finished her chat with the old lady and took her seat next to Arizona. Soon enough, waiters began bringing trays with food which most of the guests began to gobble away.

But, lunch for Arizona consisted on a mental struggle between staring at Callie while she talked, or looking at her plate of food and "playing it cool". She probably looked like she was constipated, but she didn't know what to do.

Having Callie so close to her in a crammed table was torture. The only thing that she wanted to do was reach out and touch her miraculous hand only inches apart from her own.

As Arizona struggled, Callie kept on talking about her experiences abroad and how she had loved living alone. Everyone at their table was laughing at Callie's stories and charm. That is, everyone but Arizona who had lost her internal battle and had settled her eyes on the moving lips of the woman next to her.

"Are you feeling ok Zona?" asked Aria truly concerned, after an hour of silence from her friend.

Arizona nodded mustering the best smile she could, but thinking only of kissing those full lips. Hearing Callie's laugh only made things worse for the blonde who smiled like a fool.

"If you are feeling ill tell me and we'll take you home ok?" whispered Aria into Arizona's ear.

"I'm ok Aria," Arizona smiled, then she added a little louder than she intended. "I'm just listening to Callie's stories."

At that, Callie stopped what she was saying and looked Arizona straight in the eyes. She offered Arizona the biggest smile in the world, which was eagerly returned. Callie resumed her story, this time, never letting her gaze fall off Arizona.

The blonde had never seen such kindness in anyone's eyes, those hypnotizing eyes she couldn't stop staring into. For the first time in her whole life, Arizona felt like someone was truly looking at her like she was. So much that she could have sworn that, for a second, Callie's happy eyes were filled with the same unavoidable sadness Arizona was carrying within her.

"So Arizona, you a senior like Aria?" Callie asked suddenly, surprising Arizona, who was chewing her last big piece of food. She nodded and tried to swallow fast, making the brunette smile endearingly at her. "How come I didn't meet you before?"

"We've know each other since elementary school, but she hated me," helped Aria. "So she never came here and then you left and we began to get along and now we are besties."

"I'm going to puke now." Said Arizona.

Callie let out a loud laugh as Aria stuck her tongue out to her "bestie". The nerves were actually starting to wear off, helped by the fact that the object of her affections seemed to be laughing at her jokes. Arizona's true self was coming out of the shell.

"You know that poop face here," said Aria glaring at Arizona. "Pushed me to the floor when we were in second grade."

"Oh my God, Aria! I can't believe you still tell that story," answered the blonde grinning. Then she turned to Callie. "She'll never forget that one and she makes me feel bad every time she says it."

Callie's smile widened at Arizona's statement and said.

"Well she was an annoying kid."

"I vouch on that." Intervened Rodrigo, smiling.

"You guys are assholes." Said Aria, pouting.

"There, there." Santiago chimed in, patting Aria's arm. Arizona laughed at her friends face. She definitely loved the Torres'.

"Well Arizona never came here before," said Rodrigo. "But now it's like she lives here. She is here all the freaking time."

"Yes Zona, what's up with that?" asked Santi trying not to laugh. "Get a house or something."

Arizona tried to respond, but her witty brain betrayed her. She just mumbled something and dropped her head defeated.

"Hey I think that's great, that means I'll get to see a lot more of you." Callie said, while winking at her.

Arizona felt like she was floating and replied shyly.

"That would be nice."

Callie bumped her shoulder against Arizona's, before returning to finish her food.

After diner, the whole party was moved to the back yard were they had placed many high tables and hired waiters that were serving exotic drinks. She sat with Aria and many of her cousins. Callie was making rounds with her guests. When she glanced at the time it surprised her.

"Um guys it's already really late I think I'll call my mom so she can come and pick me up." Said Arizona, sad at the thought of leaving.

At that exact time Callie was reaching Arizona and Aria's table, frowning at Arizona's statement. She didn't want the blonde to leave her party.

"Hey I told you we were taking you home," said Aria annoyed. "Stay a bit longer and we'll tell Roy or Santi to take us."

"No, I'll take her," said Callie looking at Arizona who lost all coherent thought at the offering. "Just call your mom and tell her you'll be in a little later."

"But she will probably refuse." Argued Arizona.

"Well then tell her it's my day today and as Queen of my day I want you to stay." Stated Callie raising her eyebrow.

Arizona smiled a big dimpled smile, which was happily returned.

"Ok, I'll call her," She said taking her phone. "Thank you, Calliope."

Callie watched her go inside the house to make the call not even minding the full name usage.

"Hey Calliooooopeeeeee…" Aria mocked.

"Don't even dare." Responded Callie glaring at her little sister.

"Jeez, didn't know you had a thing for blondes." Said Aria walking away annoyed.

Arizona talked to her mother who agreed to let her stay. After all, she hadn't heard her daughter so excited for something in a long time. After she hung up, she returned to the party and sat next to Callie who smiled brightly at her presence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey guys thanks for reading! Really means a lot to me. Okay to things, I'm going to go out of town for a couple of weeks and I don't know if I will have access to the Internet. So, this may be the last chapter I post in a couple of weeks and I'm sorry for that. On the other hand, someone asked me how old were Callie and Arizona. Arizona is 18 and Callie is about 21, so it's all fair and legal. Well with nothing more to say: Enjoy!

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter 5:**

Callie's party was raging like it had just started. It was funny to think that they had been there for hours. Arizona was actually having a good time chatting with Aria and her family and stealing glances at Callie. She couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful her hair was, or how her hips moved when she walked, or how her beautiful voice resonated throughout the room. She was a goner.

The only problem was the growing exhaustion taking over Arizona`s body. It was slowly draining her good mood.

"I'm going to get a drink," Arizona said placing her hand on Aria's shoulder. "Want me to bring you one?"

"Sure." Aria said.

Arizona stood up trying to ignore her pain, but for the past couple of hours it had been growing steady. She walked to the bar feeling heavier each step she took. It was as if a weight was strapped around her feet and she had to walk around with it. She felt as if gravity was pulling her way to strongly.

Arizona finally reached the bar.

"Hey," she said to the bar tender while cleaning the cold sweat from her forehead. "Can I get a tequila straight up and a glass of water?"

The bar tender nodded and she leaned into the bar waiting for her drinks. Again, she took her hand to her forehead and noticed it was shaking uncontrollably. She glanced at her legs and noticed they were shaking as well. She gasped for air taking the drinks the bar tender had offered to her.

As Arizona began to walk back to Aria, a wave of nausea made her almost gag. She found the closest empty chair and dropped into it to try and compose herself. She had to leave now. She took a deep breath to control the nausea and gathered all her strength to get up and walk over to Aria.

"Aria," Arizona said. Her friend turned to face her and her smiled immediately vanished.

"Oh my God Zona," Aria said moving so that Arizona could sit down. "Are you ok?"

"Um, I'm feeling kind of bad. You think you could tell Santi or Roy to take me home?" asked Arizona not wanting Callie to see her like that, so weak and fragile.

"But Callie-" Aria tried to say, but was interrupted by Arizona.

"I know she offered, but I don't want to drag her out of her party."

"Well, you kind of have to," said Aria, motioning towards Santi who was fast asleep on a couch and then to Rodrigo, who was holding a cup in each hand and laughing loudly. "As you can see, they are both wasted."

"Dammit." Said Arizona the nausea returning to her full force.

"It's ok Zona. She offered," Said Aria, smiling kindly. "Let's go find her."

They went into the house looking for Callie, who seemed to have disappeared from the party. After looking all over, they finally found her beside the pool soaking her feet and looking up at the sky. Moonlight lit her face and Arizona could admire each feature of the most beautiful woman she had encountered. Sick as was feeling, Arizona couldn't stop the gasp that came out from her mouth. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Callie turned.

"You ready to go?" she asked, directly looking at Arizona, who nodded. Callie noticed the change in demeanor on Arizona and stood up quickly walking briskly towards her. "Are you ok?"

Arizona saw Callie's hand move towards her forehead. As soon as it had landed, Arizona closed her eyes trying to concentrate only on Callie's touch.

"You are freezing," she said dropping her hand. "Let's get you home."

Arizona could not even enjoy the prospect of riding with Callie. She just wanted to sleep and let the pain she was feeling go. It was impossible to describe how she could feel each limb of her body, as if exhaustion made her more perceptive to what her body felt.

"I'm sorry to get you out of your party," said Arizona shyly. "I should've made my mom come."

"Don't be silly," Callie smiled. "It's dying anyway."

"Liar." Said Arizona, noticing the loud laughs coming from the party.

Callie just smiled and winked at her. Arizona, Aria and Callie walked to the garage.

"Promise you'll call me tomorrow." Aria said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"I will." Answered Arizona as she followed Callie to what, she supposed, was the brunette's car.

Callie was standing next to the passenger's door and opened it for Arizona, who smiled weakly. She then rounded the car and got into her own seat. She turned the car on and plugged in her Ipod.

"So where are we going Miss Robbins?" asked Callie with a smirk on her face.

Arizona grinned at Callie's playfulness and explained how to get to her house. As they were pulling out from the garage, Callie turned the volume up. Arizona immediately recognized the band.

"Calliope!" she exclaimed, startling Callie.

"What is it?" asked Callie concerned.

"You like Within Temptation?" asked Arizona with wonder making Callie laugh.

"You scared me there Arizona," answered Callie laughing. "I love them, favorite band."

"Mine too." Said Arizona.

"I wouldn't peg you as the metal loving kind of girl." Added Callie.

"Why is that?"

"Well you are way too cute and perky for that."

Arizona blushed at Callie's statement.

"I'm not cute." Refuted Arizona.

"No one who possesses dimples can say they are not cute," Arizona grinned her dimples popping out. Callie turned to look at her. "See. Cute."

"Fine, Calliope."

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them.

"So how's it feel to come back home?" asked Arizona. "Left any boyfriends in the old world?"

"It would've been girlfriend," Calliope said, catching the hidden meaning of Arizona's questions. "And no, nobody was worth the time and effort. I'm weird like that. I believe in being with a person I truly care and respect, I don't like to play around."

"Cool." Arizona said smiling.

"How about you?" asked Callie, hoping for Arizona to be in her same channel. "Any lucky boys?"

"Well I used to have a boyfriend, but that didn't last long and he turned me gay… Imagine how that went." Arizona joked, making Callie laugh.

Arizona's previous nerves began to vanish as she talked more to Callie. It was easy and fun. That made her smile and she felt a bit better. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the seat. She felt at ease and she began to drift into dreamland.

Arizona woke up to the sound of a soft voice calling her name and a warm hand cupping her cheek.

"Arizona," Callie said while running her hand from Arizona's cheek to her forehead, the sparks in her stomach raising by the second. "Wake up, you are home."

She opened her eyes as a yawn took over her. The blonde rubbed her eyes and focused on Calliope's smiling face.

"You are adorable." Callie said, ad got out the car and opened Arizona's door for her.

"Sorry I went all narcoleptic on you. That was rude." Said Arizona as she climbed out of the car.

"Don't be silly, you are not feeling well. Come on let's get you home."

They walked down the stone path to the front door. Arizona searched for her keys, opened the door, and turned to Callie.

"Thanks for the lift," she said trying to smile. "I'm sorry aga-"

"Hey," interrupted Callie. "It's ok, no need for that."

"Thank you." Repeated Arizona.

"It was very nice to meet you," Replied Callie before bowing her head already walking to her car. Halfway through, she turned around and added. "Don't be stranger."

Arizona nodded and smiled as she entered her house and closed the door behind her.

She went upstairs and told her mother she was home. She practically slept walked to her room. Once inside, she crashed into her bed like a sack of potatoes. Before she succumbed to sleep once again, she took her cell and texted Ash "I think I'm in love."

After that, she passed out without even changing her clothes. Her dreams that night gave her hope that things would get better. That night she dreamed of Callie and her warm eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I'm back from my vacation. I hope you guys still dig this story. So enjoy!

**You Saved Me**

**C****hapter 6:**

Arizona next regained consciousness when she was startled by the brisk movement of her bed being rattled. After that, she registered that someone was screaming at her and hitting her with a pillow.

"Zona!" Ash screamed. "Wakey, wakey!"

Arizona just pulled the covers of her bed over her head, trying to stifle the insistent yapping of her best friend trying to wake her up. When Ash saw that her shenanigans weren't working, she dived on top of Arizona and began tickling her.

"What the hell is your problem Ashlye?" asked Arizona annoyed, trying to slap the sneaky hands away from her.

"Well, you can't just send me a text like that and then die to the world," Replied Ash. "Who were you talking about?"

Memories of Calliope flooded Arizona's mind and she smiled. She pushed Ash off her and sat down in her bed trying to rub the sleep of her tired eyes.

"Ok, your smile massive right now. What's the deal?"

It had to be a dream. No one could be that perfect, and swoony, and sexy, and nice and kind.

"The deal is Calliope Torres," answered Arizona dreamily. "She is the perfect woman."

"What? Aria's big sister?"

Arizona smiled goofily while nodding, provoking a fit of the giggles on her friend.

"Jeez you have it bad," said Ash. "You actually seem like a normal silly teenager for once in your life."

Arizona glared at Ash and, playfully, threw her a pillow.

"Very funny Ash," said Arizona. Immediately turning her glare into a smile. "It's just she has this awesome eyes, and killer smile and she's so nice. She drove me home when she didn't have too. She is awesome."

"So, she likes you back?"

"I don't think so, I mean look at me all sickly and scrawny and she is a hot rockstar. So no," responded Arizona. "She's just nice and we got along. But I´m the weird friend of her kid sister, so that's that."

"Well, maybe she does," Said Ash matter of factly

"Nah," dismissed Arizona standing from her bed and walking to the bathroom. "I'm happy with staring at her and swoon over her. It's totally platonic and she is way out of my league."

"So you're gonna stalk her?" asked Ash sarcasm lacing her voice.

"F to the you my friend."

"Pervert." Ash said laughing, as she watched Arizona close the door to the bathroom.

She thought that the cutest thing about Arizona Robbins was her total cluelessness about how hot she really was. It sounded as if Callie was interested too, but she wasn't going to meddle, she knew things would fall in their appropriate place. After a moment of silence Ash remembered why she was really there.

"Hey I got the tickets." Said Ash loudly so that Arizona could hear her through the closed door.

Arizona stumbled out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and mouth full of toothpaste.

"Within Temptation?" Arizona asked and Ash nodded. "Oh my freaking God. Ash you are my personal god."

Ash dismissed the comment with a nonchalant movement of her hand.

"Yeah, I got like six so we have to decide who will come."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Arizona happily, running to hug her friend.

"Don't!" said Ash swiftly standing up. "Go wash your face toothpaste demon. Then you can hug me all you want."

Arizona squealed and leapt into the bathroom.

"You are such a geek." Said Ash faking disgust.

A few minutes later Arizona emerged from the bathroom, mouth and faced washed.

"Come on let's go downstairs." Said Arizona walking towards the door. "Who let you in anyway?"

"Your mom," responded Ash standing up and following Arizona. "You know she loves me better than you."

"Shut up." Said Arizona placing her arm around Ash's shoulders.

Arizona and Ash walked downstairs to find Joyce cooking breakfast for them. They laughed and ate making the tense atmosphere, which had been present in the Robbins household, disappear for a little while. It seemed that they were back to Arizona's childhood again, when everything was simple and fun.

After eating breakfast, Ash had to go, leaving Arizona and Joyce to talk. As silence fell between mother and daughter, her reality was once again made present. All thoughts of her gorgeous Calliope were gone replaced by the seemingly unstoppable grief she was truly feeling, but trying to avoid.

That's the thing with reality; even if you want to escape it you never truly achieve it. That escape can make you virtually happy, but in the end the ones that loves us the most have to hurt us and make us deal. Because only in truly dealing, we can move on and accept what has happened to us.

Arizona, on the other hand, didn't want to leave her comfort zone yet. She was too afraid to explore her mind. It was too soon for her.

"I talked to dad and Tim," said Joyce breaking the silence and trying to lock eyes with her daughter. Arizona turned her gaze to the floor. "They are going to get the tests done and send them here and in a week we'll know."

Arizona looked up, letting a moment of vulnerability take over her. She was very afraid, terrified even. The thought of people she loved getting hurt, was her only open window to vulnerability. And she knew it was bad that she had to deal with this, but she also knew that she couldn't be able to stand her brother being sick.

"Mommy," she asked with a small voice. "You think he has it?"

Her mother sighed and Arizona knew she wouldn't be treated like a kid. In a space of three days she had become a grown up. Her innocence was gone, it was taken from her. She was going to get the hard answer and it was going to hurt.

"I really hope he doesn't," Joyce answered with her voice full of sadness. "But you heard the doctor, there is a big possibility he has it and we have to be ready."

Arizona was holding back her tears, she wasn't going to cry. She dodged her mother's eyes once again bringing her thick wall back. Arizona didn't want to hurt her mother. She had to be strong for both of them. That was the fantasy she had created for herself, she would be ok for her mother. What Arizona didn't realize is that she was hurting Joyce with her apparent indifference and coldness.

"You know you have a very long road ahead of you. You can't fight this alone and those walls you are building are no good for you." Joyce said, now getting angry at Arizona's attitude.

"Mom? Can you just sit here with me for a while and not talk about it?"

Joyce just nodded and took a seat next to her daughter on the breakfast bar stools. Arizona hesitated for a moment, but finally she found her mother's hand and laced them together hoping to find some of the comfort she was desperately seeking for.

After about a half an hour, the comforting silence was broken by Arizona's cell phone ringing. She reached for it and read the callers ID.

"Hey Aria."

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" asked Aria

Arizona looked at her mom who smiled and shooed her out of the kitchen.

"Um, I'm feeling better."

She climbed the stairs and entered her room.

"That's good! What are your plans for today?"

As she was about to answer, a second voice joined Aria through the phone. A voice, that made her feel as if a bunch of butterflies were having a party in her stomach.

"Hey squirt, who are you talking too?"

"Ugh wait," Aria said to Arizona. "It's Arizona, Callie. And I've told you not to call me that."

"Hey Arizona!" Callie shouted in the general way of her sister's phone.

"Callie stop being a pain and leave." Aria said, venom dripping from her voice.

Arizona couldn't stifle the giggles that the sisterly banter caused her.

"Arizona did you know Aria never showers on Sundays and that she smells?" Callie said loudly.

Arizona's laughter took over her body making her tummy ache.

"Wait a second Arizona, let me kick this jerk out."

After that, the blonde girl could only hear curses and, what she guessed, was Aria pushing her sister out of her room. She secretly wished for Aria to let Callie stay in the room so that she could hear the miraculously voice of her crush.

"Attention seeker," mumbled Aria as she grabbed the phone. "Sorry Arizona."

"All okay."

After that, the two friends spoke about the party and how much fun it had been. All Arizona could think was that Callie should return and bother her sister a bit more. The feeling that she had as she heard the brunettes voice was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The thought of that scared her, but also made her feel happy. She needed more happiness in her life. With that thought in her head, she continued to chat with Aria for a while longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I am not very happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review! I really like to hear what you people think of the story. Other than that… just enjoy!

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter 7:**

Returning on Monday to school, proved to be one of the hardest things Arizona had to do in her life. It was a cold slap on the face to realize that life just goes on. For her, it had been the most tiring, difficult, weird weekend in her life, but as she entered her classroom and saw a couple of girls joking and laughing, she understood people couldn't stop their lives because she was sick.

On top of that, her mom had made her go get a haircut. "It will help you to embrace this new situation." Joyce had said, convinced of her silly idea. To Arizona's disgrace, her hairdresser had confused the term "bangs" with the term "mow hawk". And now her very short bangs stuck up as if she was trying to pose for a punk rock singer.

She walked towards her desk and saw Dened who smiled at her.

"Hey babe," she said smiling at Arizona. "Aria told us about the doctor. You know we are here for you."

Arizona had asked Aria to fill in the rest of the group. She felt like she couldn't handle it all over again.

"I know my friend," Arizona said as Dened reached and hugged her. "Hey, you are hugging me? You must really feel for me."

"No," answered Dened feeling the mocking tone coming from her friend. "I am just offering my condolences on that awful hair cut."

Arizona laughed and slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Ok, I have to go talk to Bailey. See you later."

Arizona approached the teacher, who was already sitting there watching her students gossip and talk.

"Hey Arizona," said the stern looking woman looking around one more time. "Why did I choose to teach in an all girl school? Bunch of teenage hormonal girls screaming all the time."

Arizona smiled at the rambling teacher.

"I do not know Miss Maureen," she answered. "Do you think I can go talk to Bailey? I have something important to tell her."

Maureen turned her total attention to her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness in her face.

"Sure," she then added with kindness in her voice. "Are you ok?"

"Sure I am." She smiled.

Arizona turned around and noticed Ash had entered the room. She tried to call the blonde's attention, but her friend motioned her as if to say that they would talk later. Ash just nodded.

She knew she had to inform the pertinent staff of her condition. Her mom had offered to do it for her, but Arizona had refused insisting it was something she had to do for herself.

So, Monday had come and she knew whom she had to go to: Miranda Bailey, she was the school's dean of discipline and a retired nurse, but Arizona ran to her for advice and considered her a second mother. She would help her out.

"Hey Zona!" exclaimed Bailey when she saw the blonde teenager enter her office. She was typing furiously on her computer. Arizona sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Wait I just have to finish this and I'm all yours."

"Miranda?" Arizona said, making her look up from her computer. When she saw those, usually sparkling, blue eyes full of unshed tears she got worried. She had never seen Arizona looking so sad.

"Arizona, honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something, but please promise me you won't look at me differently," said Arizona confusing Bailey who could only nod. "I need to know you will still treat me the same."

"I will." Said Bailey, certain of her promise.

"Um, well on Friday I went to the doctor," said Arizona with her voice shivering, but refusing to cry. "I've got lupus Miranda."

Bailey's eyes were immediately full of pain for her student. She stood up, closed the distance between them and gave Arizona a bone-crushing hug. Arizona let a couple of tears flow, not letting Bailey see her emotions.

"I'm so sorry Arizona." She whispered to her ear.

Bailey knew the struggle her student was facing, she was a professional nurse and she knew that is why Arizona had sought her out. They stayed like that for a moment in silence and then the most random thought coursed through Arizona's mind.

"On top of that they gave me a horrible haircut. Look," she said making Bailey laugh along with her young student. After the laughter died down, she added with a serious tone. "I need you to help me tell who I need to tell."

"Of course I will kid." Replied Bailey.

After that, Bailey made a meeting with the principal and other school staff in order to inform them of the restrains Arizona would have now. After that, they talked to Arizona directly and she felt what she was dreading: they pitied her.

That made her angry, but that was a normal feeling for her now. Anger was something she rarely experienced before. Now she felt it all the time and she couldn't control it. Her closest friends now knew, so they had patience with her. But soon enough, other people began to wonder what was happening to the once perky and nice Arizona Robbins.

She knew this. She knew the medicine she was taking would make her act like this. She didn't want to hurt anyone, so she began to avoid people. She went straight home from school, ate silently with her mother and proceeded to lock herself in her room. All the angst and anger she was feeling, she would swallow, it was only for her.

She was so closed in her that Aria had invited her on Friday to hang at her house and not even the prospect of seeing Calliope was enough for Arizona to accept. Aria insisted, but Arizona prevailed in the end.

So, Arizona fell into a routine for the next couple of weeks. All she had to do was: go to school, return home and sleep. But her routine was smashed at the moment she woke up Friday morning. She knew something was wrong, she felt this strange anguish in the pit of her stomach. It was as if all of the anger she had felt had turned into a big ball and settled in her stomach.

She tossed and turned for a little while, but the feeling wouldn't shake off. Finally she got out of bed and nausea made her almost vomit. She controlled her breathing and the feeling toned down. Arizona got ready for school and left her room, bag in hand, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother was already in there drinking coffee and waiting for her.

"Want something to eat?" asked Joyce, standing up from the stool and opening the fridge.

"No I'm ok, besides I'm already late." Lied Arizona.

"Arizona," said Joyce patiently. "You heard the doctor, you have to eat right to get better."

Arizona didn't want to deal with this now. She grabbed and apple and bit on it.

"Happy?" She snapped and got out of the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

As she walked to school, she regretted the way she had talked to her mother. This is why she needed to be alone right now. She felt dangerous. Her stomach felt like it was flipping and turning. She felt nervous for no apparent reason.

She got into school earlier that she had wanted, so she decided to go to her first period classroom and sleep. Maybe that way the anguish would go away. She sat down in her seat and put her head down on the table. She drifted for some minutes, but then people started to arrive.

She straightened in her seat and realized that the dreadful feeling had only grown. She turned to look at the girls entering the classroom and then to the windows that were closed. She felt trapped. She didn't want to be talked to and she didn't want to be touched. She looked at the door and at that moment her best friends: Ash, Aria and Brenna entered the classroom casually chatting.

"Hey Zona." Brenna said happily, planting a kiss on Arizona's head. The loving gesture made her feel as she was being smothered to death.

That was all it took for Arizona to explode. Her breathing became ragged, her eyes began to water and her mouth went dry. She looked at Ash with total panic in her eyes. Ash acted fast as she realized her best friend was having an anxiety attack. The blonde had told her this might happen. Knowing about it and seeing it were two different things and Ash had to fight hard the tears that wear trying to escape.

"Panic attack honey?" Ash asked already reaching for Arizona, who could only nod.

"Oh my God." Said Aria looking around trying to find something to do.

"Aria, shut up and come and help me," said Ash reaching Arizona's seat. She took her by the arm and forced her out of her seat. "Come on honey."

Arizona was like a feather, she couldn't breath right and her brain was shutting down. Ash held her before she fell over. Arizona grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Please not here," she mumbled, finally leaning fully on Ash. "Ash get me out of here."

The girl nodded and grabbed her arm, Aria supported her by the waist and both of them took her outside, Brenna following closely. They found a deserted corridor, Arizona was trying to control her breathing, but the more she tried the more panicked she felt.

"I. can't. breathe."

Aria let go of Arizona to let her breathe more freely, while Ash helped her sit against the wall.

I know what to do," said Brenna. "Ok Arizona, lay on the floor and put your feet against the wall." She helped Arizona turn around and raise her feet.

"I'm going to get Bailey." Aria said already running to Bailey's office.

Ash kneeled next to Arizona's head and held her hand.

"Come on honey take deep breaths," said Ash. Arizona looked everywhere making sure nobody saw her and that wasn't helping. "Nobody is here, look at me and breathe Zona come on."

Arizona looked into Ash's eyes and finally was able to take deep breaths. Ash kept on soothing Arizona with her words. Just at that moment, Bailey arrived followed by a very scared looking Aria and a startled Dened.

"What happened to her?" asked Dened with wide eyes.

"She had a panic attack." Answered Ash, giving Arizona, who was now breathing regularly, some space.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Arizona. "I'm sorry you had to see that, it's the meds."

"What you talking about," said Brenna smiling. "You got us off Biology."

Arizona smiled weakly and opened her eyes. They were there, her people were there supporting her.

"Come on girls," said Bailey ushering Brenna, Ash, Dened and Aria. "Go back to class."

They protested but began walking towards their classroom.

"We'll catch you later Zona." Said Dened, waving at Arizona.

Bailey made sure Arizona was breathing regularly before she helped her up.

"You're going to be okay kid." She said motioning for Arizona to follow her to her office.

Arizona spent the best part of her day at Bailey's office. First they chatted about nonsense and Arizona felt distracted. Then, she helped Bailey organize some paperwork from school. At break, her four friends flooded Bailey's office.

"Hey." greeted Brenna sitting on Arizona's legs.

"Get off her Brenna," said Bailey. "Let the girl breathe."

Brenna started to move, but Arizona held her by the waist.

"Don't go." Arizona smiled at her. Brenna held her close and kissed her forehead.

"I don't care what you say," said Aria with a threatening look on her face. "You are coming to my house today and you are going to have fun. It is our senior year Arizona, we have to be together while we can."

"Since when you became so mushy?" asked Dened and Aria stuck her tongue out at the curly haired girl. Arizona laughed. "But she is right you have to come, it's only going to be us!"

Arizona turned to look at Ash who just shrugged and smiled. At least she had the opportunity to see Callie.

"Fine I'll go."

Everybody cheered and screamed to Bailey's annoyance.

"Ok, that's it," she said standing up from her chair. "Everybody out. Including you Robbins."

The girls got up and noisily made their way out, Arizona followed and turned one last time at Bailey who winked and smiled at her. Arizona grinned.

She had only one thought in mind as she followed her friends: she was going to see Calliope once again.

After school, the girls got to Aria's house to spend the afternoon. Arizona texted her mother who seemed glad that she was getting out of the house for one afternoon. The only thing on Arizona's mind as they crossed the Torres' threshold was Calliope.

Unfortunately, they didn't see her on their way up to Aria's enormous room. They chatted for a bit and then they settled to watch a movie. Arizona noticed it was time for her to take her pills.

"Going to get some water," said Arizona standing up. "Anyone want something?"

"No," said Aria for all of them. "Want me to come with you."

"Nah, all ok."

As she reached the kitchen, Arizona poured herself a glass of water and took her pills. She then noticed that she hadn't eaten anything all day. She didn't want a stomachache, after all her medicines were strong. She began to look for something to eat. She knelt down to the floor and began searching in the back of the goodies cabinet. She was sure they had Oreo's somewhere.

"Looking for something?" A voice startled Arizona who jumped and banged her head against the cabinet ceiling.

"Ouch!"

She rubbed her head annoyed as she looked up from her place on the floor. Her breath caught as she saw Calliope by the door wearing just tiny shorts and a tank top. She raked the latina with her eyes. A warm spark coursed through her body.

"She is so hot," Arizona thought not taking her eyes off the brunette. "She'll be the death of me."

Callie raised an eyebrow at the staring girl and said. Then she realized Callie had asked her something.

"Oh, yeah I was looking for something to eat." She said as she raised the box of oreos for Callie to see.

"Oh right. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Have you seen Aria?" She asked trying not to laugh at Arizona´s flushed face.

Arizona could pointed up, not wanting to talk afraid of saying something stupid. Callie seemed to understand her and nodded leaving Arizona, once again alone.

"So damn goofy." She mumbled annoyed with herself as she got up from the floor.

Suddenly, her phone began ringing. She looked at the callers ID. It read "Joyce".

"Hey mom," she answered. "What's up?"

She walked from the kitchen to the family room.

"Can you talk?" said the voice through the receiver.

"Sure," Arizona said frowning. "Everything ok?"

"I need you to listen to me carefully," said Joyce, Arizona froze. "I just talked to Dr. Webber. He just got Tim's results back."

Arizona's eyes began to water, when it came to people she loved, she couldn't control herself.

"Is it bad?" she asked expecting the worst.

"He doesn't have it Zona!" Her mom told her, clearly excited. Arizona tried no to let her tears fall, but when she spoke her voice cracked.

"Mommy?" she asked with a small voice that broke Joyce's heart. "Are you sure he doesn't have it? A 100% sure?

"I'm sure sweetheart, he is healthy and strong as an oak."

She couldn't stand it any longer, her emotions were flowing and she couldn't let her mother hear her. She didn't want her to get worried.

"Mom I have to go. Thanks for calling me, I love you." She said with her voice thick, without saying more she hung up. She closed her eyes and held her phone to her chest.

Tears finally streamed down her face, she was so happy for him. He was going to be ok! Her tears were making her feel relief and it was amazing. She laughed as she cried thinking of what this meant. It was the first time since she had been diagnosed that she had let herself feel the weight of what was happening to her and her family.

Then, that relief turned to sadness and fear. She realized she was truly alone in this and that made her feel guilty and bad. She was feeling and overwhelming flush of emotions and the once silent tears transformed into breathy sobs. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall.

"Control yourself." She thought as she tried to take deep breaths that only culminated in more sobs and tears.

Then, a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to face the owner of the hand. Her breath caught in her chest when she realized it was Calliope. She was looking at Arizona with the most worried, caring look in the world.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly looking Arizona in the eyes.

Arizona tried to articulate, she wanted to explain, but she couldn't talk, she was too upset. She opened her mouth as if trying to say something, but she couldn't. She shook her head and looked down avoiding Callie's penetrating gaze.

Callie closed the distance between them and caught Arizona in the most loving and amazingly strong hug she had ever received. Callie placed a kiss on top of Arizona's head while whispering comforting words to her ear.

And just then, in the arms of Calliope, Arizona melted. She let go, for the first time since she had learned her destiny; she let anyone see what she was feeling. Tears turned into heart breaking sobs as Arizona rested all her weight on the other girl. Callie slipped to the floor against the wall, still holding Arizona and settled against a wall keeping the blonde close.

And it is there, in the arms of a woman she had just met, that Arizona felt safe. She snuggled into Callie and let her emotions flow like never before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Ok so here we go. This one is a little longer… So what do you like better shorter or longer chapters? I hope you like this update. This one goes to my new and brave friend NncyL72. Enjoy and review!

You Saved Me

Chapter 8:

For many people, crying is weakness. And the truth is that it makes us seem vulnerable. it is us opening all the wounds and letting them bleed. But sometimes, tears can liberate us from the pain we feel and put our soul at peace.

Laying there, on the floor in Callie's arms, Arizona felt free. She sobbed into Callie's chest and nothing could stop her and, surprisingly, it felt ok. Callie stroked her hair while her own silent tears left her eyes. She hated to see Arizona in pain. Callie didn't even know her and she could feel Arizona's pain as her own. It was truly heartbreaking seeing someone so young in this amount of pain.

Slowly Arizona's breathing began to slow down, and her sobs turned into whimpers. She began to feel calm and Callie began to pull back. Arizona held her arm fearing losing her source of comfort.

"Please don't let go," pleaded Arizona turning to look Callie in the face. "Just a little while longer."

Callie nodded holding Arizona closer and raking her hair. Then she began to sing softly into her ear and. The blonde closed her eyes trying to be filled only by the latina's voice.

_So let me come to you _

_Close as I wanted to be_

_Close enough for me _

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me did you ever know _

_That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so share with me _

_Your love if you have enough _

_Your tears if your're holding back _

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice _

_Just reach me out then _

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face As if you're never hurt _

_As if you're never down _

_Shall I be the one for you _

_Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then _

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

Arizona never wanted to let go, the song and it's meaning piercing her soul with warmth. Callie's voice was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

As Callie continued to sing Arizona finally opened her eyes, the reality of the situation crashing on her. She knew that sooner or later this had to be over. It wasn't her place there in her arms, even if it felt so good. She sighed and gently pulled away from Callie's embrace. She stopped singing and Arizona missed the closeness immediately. Callie searched for Arizona's eyes and gasped at the deepness and sadness in them.

"I'm so-" Arizona tried to say but Callie cut her out.

"Hey don't say you're sorry," Callie hesitated for a second. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Said Arizona looking away from the other woman's penetrating gaze.

Callie nodded and stood up stretching her hand to the blonde, who immediately took it. She pulled her up and they ended up standing face to face very close to each other. The brunette leaned closer to Arizona as she cleared, with her thumb, one last tear falling from the other girl's cheek. She smiled at the sight of the kind blue eyes in front of her. The blonde nervously returned the kind gesture.

"Thank you Calliope," said Arizona, rubbing her eyes with the edge of her sleeve as she looked towards the stairs. "I should go back now."

Arizona's gaze fell upon Callie once more and without saying more, she turned and began walking towards the stairs. Callie didn't want her to leave; especially seeing the girl was so upset. She had to do something.

"Hey Arizona!" Callie called making the other girl stop and turn around. She closed the distance between them, needing the closeness to feel satisfied. "You know what always helps me when I'm upset?"

Arizona shook her head looking at the other girl curiously. Callie's smile widened.

"Ice cream!" she said. "Want to go for some?"

"I would love to!" Arizona said failing miserably to hide the excitement she felt.

The girl of her dreams just asked her to go get ice cream, this never happened to dorky teenagers like her. Sure, it was just a kind gesture, but she would take any opportunity to spend time with the woman who made her feel safe. Arizona smiled at the thought, it was a nice feeling and she wanted more of it.

"Good let me get some pants on me and we'll go." Said Callie turning around and running up the stairs.

"Those shorts should be her daily attire." Thought Arizona, smiling as she caught a last glance of the delicious tanned legs.

She texted Ash, telling her Callie was taking her for ice cream and that she would be back soon. Ash responded only with a wink. Soon enough Callie was back, fully dressed to Arizona's disappointment.

"Want to walk?" asked Callie as they walked to the front gate of the Torres' property. "It's pretty close, don't feel like driving."

"Sure."

Callie winked at her as they began walking and Arizona's stomach did a back flip. They walked in silence for a moment, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. They were just enjoying each other's company.

"How is senior year going?" asked Callie casually after a couple of minutes. Arizona knew Callie was avoiding the subject of her meltdown, and she was grateful for it. She didn't need a big talk right now.

"Um, it's been good," hesitated Arizona.

"You sound so convinced of that." Arizona smirked at Callie.

"Just… lot on my plate."

Callie's smile vanished and she nodded. At that moment an idea crossed Arizona's head. She hoped Ash didn't mind, but she wanted to spend time with Calliope and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Callie? I don't know if you heard, but Within Temptation is giving a show in town next week.

"Really?" asked Callie excitedly. "I want to go!"

Arizona smiled at Callie's enthusiasm. This was definitely a good idea.

"Well, Ash has connections and got us some pretty awesome seats," continued to explain Arizona. "I'm sure that she wouldn't mind giving one ticket to you."

Callie stopped walking and faced Arizona.

"Are you inviting me to go with you?" Callie blurted out, and Arizona caught the intention on Callie's question. Arizona blushed furiously and looked away fidgeting.

"Yea… Well… I mean," she was losing all coherent form of thought, and with it her coolness. "With all of us, Aria is coming too."

Callie's smile fell a little, but she seemed excited still.

"I would love to go. Thank you for thinking of me."

"Well I know you loved them," said Arizona failing miserably at being nonchalant. "It's no big deal."

They finally reached the ice cream shop and they ordered their treats. When Arizona made a move to pay for her ice cream Callie gently slapped her hand.

"You are not paying." She said with a serious tone.

"But-" Arizona tried to replay.

"No buts, it's my treat. I want to cheer you up," Callie continued as she gave a bill to the clerk. "And, you invited me to the awesomest concert ever. The least I could do is buy you some ice cream."

Arizona opened her mouth to retort, but Callie raised her eyebrow menacingly.

"Ok." Said Arizona raising both her hands in defeat.

They both took their ice cones and began walking back to the house.

"So you on vacation now?" asked Arizona trying to make conversation. She loved her Calliope's voice. "My Calliope." Laughed Arizona inwardly feeling pathetic.

"Yeah, we started pretty early over there so we finished almost a month ago." Answered Callie referring to her time abroad.

"You have one year left right?" Callie nodded. "You liked college?"

"Um, sure. I mean sometimes," Callie said laughing, then her eyes lit up at what she was about to say. "Truly I just went to college to please my dad. All I want to do is write."

Arizona stopped in her tracks making Callie turn to her confused.

"You are a writer? And an awesome singer?" Callie nodded again looking concerned. "That is so cool. You must show me something sometime."

"Oh sure if you want," she said suddenly feeling bashful. "You are going into medicine, right?"

"Yes I love it."

"Good, I think my dad would've loved for me to study something like that."

Callie grabbed Arizona's elbow and pushed it softly so that they could resume their walk.

"I bet he doesn't care cause its obvious you love what you do," Arizona pointed at Callie's eyes. "You're eyes lit up when you talk about it."

Callie's already present smiled widened.

"Thanks, I just want to go to Los Angeles and try my luck. Maybe get into a TV show or write a novel," she jumped a little. "Uh! Maybe a movie!"

Arizona giggled at Callie's childlike attitude. Without even noticing it, they had reached the Torres' house. Arizona pouted a little as Callie opened the front gate. They crossed the huge garden into the house.

"Well thank you again Calliope you really cheered me up." Said Arizona as they reached Aria's door in the second floor.

"Don't even mentioned it," Callie eyes now shone with the same concern Arizona had seen moments before. "I know we don't really know each other, but I want you to know if you ever need anything I'm here."

Arizona nodded as tears began to well in her eyes again. Callie saw this and stepped forward giving Arizona a half hug that probably looked awkward to whoever saw it from a distance. For Arizona it felt as if she was reaching a safe haven.

"I'll keep that in mind." Arizona answered.

With that Callie turned away and walked towards her room. Arizona opened Aria's door, hoping Ash had created a convincing cover for her.

After that Friday afternoon, her feelings for Calliope began to intensify. Every time Aria said her name Arizona's lips involuntarily curved into a lopsided goofy grin.

She believed she was doing a fine job of hiding her feelings. Her reality came crashing one day after school when she and Dened where hanging out at her house.

"So." Said Dened with a mischievous glint in her eyes that Arizona knew all to well.

Arizona frowned and continued flicking through the channels ignoring her friend. That look on Dened's face was trouble.

"What's up with you an Callie?" asked Dened bluntly.

Arizona's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed furiously.

"Oh my God," said Dened as if she was having a revelation. "Brenna was right you are crushing on her."

"Shut up," mumbled Arizona. "How did Brenna know?"

"Zona and Callie kissing on a tree," mocked Dened. "K I S S I N G…"

Arizona stuck her tongue out at Dened who laughed like a crazy person.

"Please don't tell Aria," said Arizona concerned. "This is just a crush and it will stay like that. She will never see me like I see her. I'm the little sister's friend."

Dened laughed louder still and Arizona slapped her on the arm annoyed at her friend being so insensitive.

"Hey! That hurt!" she said, rubbing her arm. "Hon, hate to break it to you, but Aria already knows. She's not stupid and it's pretty obvious. You look like a stupid Pomeranian every time someone mentions her name."

Arizona choked on the orange soda she had just taken a sip from drinking.

"What the hell do you mean?" she asked her voice trembling.

She loved Aria, and she didn't want to screw up things with her. She needed her and the thought losing her scared her more than she could say.

"Calm down," said Dened smirking. "She says you barely take your eyes off each other and that she is sure you'll end up together. She is happy about it."

"Even if that was true," said Arizona after her initial excitement turned into disappointment. "I am in no state to start a relationship with anyone just now."

"Well," replied Dened. "I think the opposite. I think it would help you a lot."

Arizona shrugged and Dened threw her that stupid smirk of hers again.

"What?" asked Arizona, annoyed.

"You soooo want to kiss her." Mocked, Dened.

Arizona rolled her eyes but a small smile settled on her lips. She did want to kiss her Calliope. That thought stayed with her every second of the day.

-.

When Saturday arrived, Arizona was ready to leave all the stress behind and have some fun at the concert. The group of friends met at Ash's house. Arizona got there early to get ready. The honest truth, she wanted to look hot for a certain Torres sister.

"Which one Ash?" said Arizona holding two t-shirts for Ash to choose.

"Honey they are black t-shirts," said Ash with the patience of a saint. "You look good in both, so just choose."

"Thanks," said Arizona annoyed. "For nothing."

Ash laughed as she watched Arizona come in and out of the bathroom ranting in whispers barely audible. The blonde had never had feelings like this for anyone and it put her on edge. Her soul was conflicted between the fear of what she was facing and the feelings Callie stirred in her.

After another hour of deliberating, changing and putting make up, Arizona was ready to go. Soon, Brenna, Dened, Aria and Callie arrived and rang the bell.

"How do I look?" a flustered Arizona questioned her best friend.

"Smashing, blondie."

Arizona seemed satisfied as she walked up the stairs and out the door to meet the rest of the group. When she opened the door and her eyes meet brown one's all the air in lungs vanished. There was Callie standing wearing the sexiest leather jacket known to mankind, her makeup was a shade darker than usual and her smile as warm as ever.

As Arizona reached her, she saw that the latina seemed a little uncomfortable. Brenna, Aria and Dened were talking to each other and she was standing next to them silent, like if she felt out of place. Shy Calliope was very endearing in the eyes of Arizona.

"You look really nice." Said Callie raking Arizona with her eyes not noticing the girlish giggles of Arizona's group of friends.

"Um, ah, heh, thanks. Cool jacket." Mumbled Arizona like a four year old as she scrammed to the parked car with the open doors.

As fate would have it, Callie was to seat next to Arizona in the last row of the small van. As she realized this, Arizona began fidgeting in her seat. It was very frustrating to her that every time she saw Callie she reversed to a mumbling wreck. All the progress made seemed to vanish. After 10 minutes of annoying leg movement, Callie turned to her.

"Zona, please stop moving," she said placing a hand in Arizona's thigh, Arizona's eyes widened at the contact. The latina laughed before continuing. "You seem like a rat on speed."

Arizona laughed remembering why she felt so comfortable around Callie. The rest of the way was spent talking about the band and how awesome they were. They got there with the excitement of the show growing.

When they got there, Ash guided them through some elegant corridors inside the venue. All the girls were mumbling and wondering where they were being taken.

"Are you taking us to a very dark hidden room to butcher us?" said Brenna.

"No," answered Ash rolling her eyes. "I have a surprise for you guys. I got a private booth for us to watch the concert in. They are the best seats in the place."

"No freaking way," Arizona ran and jumped on Ash who, immediately, tried to shake her off. "I love you so much!"

Aria, Dened, Brenna and Callie laughed at Arizona and Ash, who was trying to shake what she called "a skinny monkey" off her.

They entered the private booth. It had two rows of seats, a private bathroom and a flat screen TV that showed the still dark stage. Arizona ran to the front row, with Aria and Brenna following her closely. The three of them were talking excitedly. In the back row sat Dened, Ash, and directly behind from Arizona, Callie

Aria and Ash exchanged looks and smiled.

"Hey guys let's get some beer," Said Aria. "Arizona you stay and call us if the show starts."

"Sure." Arizona didn't even look back to her friends, to busy with some of the band members tuning the instruments on stage.

"Guys," said Callie. "How are you going to buy beer without an ID?"

"Hey I got us the private booth," said Ash smugly. "I can easily get beers."

Arizona turned at the comment and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Well I actually have an ID," said Callie smirking. "Don't you want me to go?"

"Nah," said Aria fidgeting, Arizona frowned. "We've got it."

As Aria was leaving the booth, she punched Brenna in the arm. Now Arizona's full attention was on her friends.

"I got to call my mom." Said Brenna suddenly standing up and leaving the booth.

"Well, we will be right back," said Aria walking to the door, as she was about to leave she added. "Hey Dened, come and help us won't you?"

Dened nodded smirking; she stood up and followed the other two girls. In that moment it weighed on Arizona that all this was a plan her friends had formulated to leave her alone with Calliope.

She turned towards the back row to face Calliope and smiled. There was a brief silence broken by Callie saying.

"After the other day I've been worried about you. Are you feeling better?"

Arizona was caught off by the earnest expression on Callie's eyes. She seemed to care, and what Dened said was starting to prickle her mind. By the way Callie asked the question, Arizona knew Aria had told Callie the truth and, for once, it didn't matter. She wanted her Calliope to know her more, she trusted her. She then realized that Callie wasn't looking at her with pity. It was genuine concern what she was feeling.

"Aria told you right?" Arizona asked half smiling. Callie shifted uncomfortably in her seat feeling guilty about getting her sister in trouble. "Hey, no it's ok. I know Aria trusts you with everything.

"I was just worried," said Callie relaxing a little bit. "I asked her what was wrong."

Arizona nodded, and Callie looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I'm…" she wanted to lie to her, like she had done with everybody else, but those eyes, looking at her like that. She turned her gaze down to her lap and said in a whisper. "I'm dealing."

"Fair enough."

Arizona returned her eyes to Callie, grateful. She respected Arizona's decision even if she didn't think it was the healthiest one. In time the talking would come, she knew this.

After that, they chit chatted both laughing heartily at each other's jokes. Twenty minutes later, the girls returned with a tray full of drinks. Just then, the light began to dim.

Just then, Arizona noticed that he girls from the back row didn't have a great view from there.

"Guys come to the front so you can see better." She said motioning to all the free space around her in the front row.

Dened and Ash rounded the chairs and settled at the far edge of Arizona, next to Brenna. Then, Callie did something that made Arizona's heart sore. She stood up walked to the chairs and started climbing over them to position herself next to Arizona. There was space next to Dened, but she chose to climb over the seats. Arizona took her hand to help her over and it was as if two magnets had come together, she never wanted to let go.

"Your hands are freezing Zona." Said Callie frowning. She took one of them and placed a kiss on it, then she did the same with the other hand and then she let go. Arizona just stared at her. What had just happened?

Then, hope started to settle in Arizona's heart. After all, Aria knew her sister better than anyone in the world. She wanted to believe that love was possible even in the hardest of times. She just wanted to believe that there would be someone that could save her.

**Ok guys so there it is. The song Callie sang is "Eyes On Me" originally by Faye Wong from the Final Fantasy VIII soundtrack. There is also a pretty awesome cover, which I personally prefer by Angela Aki. Hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! Soooo here is the new chapter. I have to tell you that if it seems kinda loopy I blame my 15 hour school day. Sorry it took so long, but as I said I'm back at school and I have never been busier. I'll try update as much as I can, but updates will be less frequent. I promise I'll deliver though, this story is making me overstep many issues I have in my personal life and sharing it with people makes me happy. With no more to say for the moment Enjoy!

Oh P.D: follow me at twitter crisvales !

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter 9:**

As the concert went on, Arizona and Callie began to create their own personal bubble of content. They danced, laughed and sang together, almost ignoring the rest of the girls who just laughed at the cuteness they exuded.

"Shucks. That ended way to fast!" Said Arizona when the concert ended.

"I know! It should've gone on forever." Said Callie, following Arizona out of the booth with the rest of the group.

"I mean "Jillian" was amazing," said Arizona, her blue eyes sparkling. "She rocked that song."

Callie was smiling like a fool at her, those dimples made her crazy and she couldn't hide it anymore: she liked Arizona a lot. She didn't care, she was going to stare and no one could stop her. That beauty needed admirers and she was happy to fulfill the chore.

"I know," said Callie never letting her gaze fall of Arizona. "Sharon den Adel knows her shit."

Arizona laughed as she finally reached the car. All of the other girls were already inside and unashamedly looking at the pair flirt. The blonde turned her attention to the car and noticed there was only one seat left.

"Dude you'll have to sit in Callie's legs." Said Ash, with the biggest smirk on her face.

Arizona then recalled the whole "I'm to fat to sit in your legs" debacle her friends put up on the way there. Dened ended up sitting on Brenna's legs after ten minutes of screams and shouts.

"Are you serious?" Arizona said, sending a killer glare to her best friend.

"Yeep."

Arizona rolled her eyes making Ash laugh after she mouthed a "your welcome" to her. She turned to Callie who had blushed and was looking everywhere but the car.

"Do you mind?" She asked with a small voice.

Callie looked up and saw the insecurity brimming on the blonde's eyes. She smiled softly.

"Not at all."

Arizona smiled back and Callie got into the van settling in her sit. When she was comfortable, she proceeded to pat her lap inviting the other girl to climb into the van. The blonde breathed in as she climbed, finally settling into Callie´s lap.

As soon as their bodies touched, Arizona was done for. She closed her eyes and revered on the whole situation, her nose catching Callie's unique and intoxicating scent.

"Are you comfy?" Callie asked softly, as she surprisingly put her arms around Arizona.

"Very." The blonde said smiling.

She relaxed into Callie´s embrace and rested her head on the window as the car started. She tried to stay awake, but the movement of the car lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered when she felt Arizona taking deep breaths.

When the blonde didn't answer, she pulled her closer and placed a small kiss on her shoulder. They stayed like that until they finally got to Ash's house, Arizona peaceful sleep was broken by a hard punch on her arm

"Hey Zona!" shouted Aria into Arizona's ear. "Wake up we are at Ash's!"

Callie slapped Aria in the head.

"Ouch!" Aria said glaring at Callie.

"Be nice."

Arizona rubbed her eyes and then her sore arm.

"Whore." She said. looking at Aria.

Aria laughed and blew a kiss at Arizona, who rolled her eyes. Callie opened the door and Arizona was sad to climb down her lap. She took her cell phone out to call her mom, but before she could dial Callie stopped her.

"Zona do you need a ride?"

"I actually do Calliope," said Arizona, relieved of not having to make her mother drive at night. "If it isn't too much of a trouble, that is."

Aria placed her arm around Arizona's shoulders.

"You are on our way, don't worry."

Arizona smiled at her friend.

"Well guys its time for you get the hell out. I'm tired." Said Ash sending everyone into a fit of the giggles.

The friends said goodbye to each other and Arizona lingered a moment with Ash.

"I'm going to kill you." She said, being unable to contain her smile.

"You loved it, don't deny it."

"Is it that obvious Ash?" asked Arizona, her eyes full of worry. Ash laughed and hugged Arizona tightly.

"Yes it is. But I think she likes you too, so no worrying."

"You think? Really?" asked Arizona, hope evident in her voice.

"I do," Ash said smiling. "Now go, they are waiting for you. Be careful."

Ash kissed Arizona's cheek and kicked her playfully on the butt as she ran towards Callie and Aria.

"Shotgun!" Called Aria as Arizona neared the car.

Arizona stuck her tongue at her and reached for the door. Callie was faster and opened the door for her smiling. Feeling like a princess, Arizona got into the car.

The ride home was filled with chitchat. Callie couldn`t stop stealing glances of Arizona through her rearview mirror. Each time, her smile getting bigger and bigger.

"Well, you are home now Miss." Said Callie in a terrible English accent, pulling up into Arizona´s driveway.

"Just don't." Said Aria laughing at her sister while Arizona giggled.

The three girls got out of the car and walked Arizona to her front door.

"That was an awesome concert Zona," said Aria hugging her friend tightly. "I'll see you on Monday."

She let go and winked at her before turning back to the car leaving Callie alone with her. They smiled shyly at each other. Arizona was surprised, when Callie took a few steps and hugged her close.

"Thanks for the invite again."

With that, Callie turned, got into her car and drove away.

Arizona entered her house and saw her mother watching TV by herself. She dropped herself into the couch and hugged her tight.

"What's up with you?" Joyce asked laughing and placing a kiss on the top of Arizona's head.

"Mom I'm in love," said Arizona like a cheesy teen movie character. "Calliope is the love of my life."

Joyce laughed and playfully slapped Arizona on the leg. She preferred a love struck teenager than what she had been getting from her lately.

"I'm happy you are happy honey," said Joyce. "Just be careful ok? I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's just a crush," her mother raised and eyebrow and Arizona sighed. "Who I'm in love with."

"Right." Joyce said laughing.

"Well mom, I'm wiped I think I'm going to crash." Said Arizona, standing up and walking to the door.

"Zona remember we have appointment with the Dr. on Wednesday," came Joyce's voice from behind. Arizona turned and nodded, suddenly anxious. "I'm glad you had fun today."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

As she climbed the stairs to her room, Arizona couldn't stop the oppressing feeling in her chest. She didn't feel better and she was sure her doctor would call it on her.

As soon as she entered her room, she crashed into her bed exhausted. Remembering the cause of her exhaustion, she smiled and promised herself, that for tonight, her thoughts would only be with Callie and how good she made her feel.

Monday came and with it, Arizona's grim humor was back. She sighed as she walked to her classroom already dreading the day ahead of her. As she entered the classroom, she was shocked. People were shouting excitedly taking notes on the blackboard. She walked to her place and left her belongings on the floor. She turned to Aria who was participating in the discussion, very heatedly as she could see. Arizona poked her friend on the arm.

"What the hell is happening?" she asked amused. Aria just glared back.

In that moment Ash reached her.

"Leave her or she'll hit you," she said motioning towards Aria. "We are planning our Christmas party. You know celebrating our last year together."

Ash rolled her eyes playfully and Arizona smiled. Dened entered the classroom visibly annoyed by all the noise. Just behind her came Bailey.

"What is going on in here!" she shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Well we are organizing a couples Christmas diner party!" screamed Brenna from the other side of the classroom.

Arizona turned to look Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"Couples diner party really?" she asked.

Ash shrugged.

"They say it's more fun if you bring someone. I personally think it's stupid."

"Well I don't care keep it down!" Bailey said, annoyed. "This is a high ranked girls academy and you ladies should have class and poise!"

Just at that moment, the loudest burp ever heard by mankind left Dened's small body.

"She is a lady all right!" someone commented.

Bailey tried to keep a straight face, but as the girls began laughing her façade fell and she burst into a laughter fit.

"No seriously keep it down," she said composing herself a little. "Mrs. Olive from the library is complaining."

Bailey noticed Arizona and winked at her before exiting the classroom. Arizona waved at her and turned to talk to Ash, but just as she was about to talk and idea crashed into her mind as hard as lightning. She had two options: either risk it all or stay with the uncertainty of what might have been. She made a quick decision and turned to Aria, blushing fiercely.

"Hey Aria," Aria turned to look at her annoyed for being interrupted in her fierce battle with the other party planners. Arizona swallowed, giving herself mental cheers. "Do you think… um… that… um… Callie would like to come with me? I mean we seem to get along ok and I don't think I have anyone else to go with."

Aria kept a straight face, but mentally she was doing a happy dance. She exchanged discreet amused looks with Dened and Brenna, who had just wandered to their own seats.

"Well, I don't know," Aria said with a totally straight face. "You'll have to ask her."

Arizona nodded, her face bright red. Of course Aria knew Callie was crushing hard on her friend, but she was having way too much fun watching the blonde being all shy and cute.

"I'm… uh… ok…um," Arizona stuttered, she felt very uncomfortable, she had to leave. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She turned away and walked crashing directly into a desk, turning it over and making all the girls laugh. She waved and ran out of the room.

"I give those two a week before they finally hook up." Aria said smiling.

Wednesday came, and Arizona could not focus on other thing than her doctor's appointment. It had been three weeks since her diagnosis and nothing had changed.

Arizona couldn't explain why, but being there, made her mad and frustrated. But then again, that is all she was feeling lately. They entered the waiting room, she sat down and her mother went to talk with the receptionist. To their luck, Dr. Webber received them quickly.

He made her change into a robe in and adjacent room and examined her. Her hand injuries where the same size and her joints still hurt like hell. Added to that, was the fact that the medicine had made her edgy and mean. Dr. Webber didn't seem very happy. As they returned to the office, he sat at his chair and began reading the analysis, crossing some things here and there.

"Well," said Dr. Webber finally. "I must say I'm disappointed in your results."

Arizona's stomach dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong Dr. Webber?" Asked Joyce concerned.

He looked directly at Arizona.

"Your results are the same as three weeks ago," he said sternly. "This should've change by now. I can see that you are taking this hard, but for the treatment to work you have to be very calm and positive."

Arizona felt numb, her walls up again.

"I'll try harder." She simply said.

"Arizona, look," said Dr. Webber. "I know it's hard, but maybe some help –"

"No," she interrupted. "I can do it on my own. I'll try harder."

Dr. Webber sighed looking uncertain as he nodded.

"Well, I'll just add a couple of medicines and some vitamins, you look tired." He said scribbling in his pad.

Arizona's mind wandered, she wasn't getting any better and now the fear that she had been repressing started to pour out of her pores. What if the treatment didn't work? What would happen to her then? She wasn't brave enough to ask her doctor, so she let it pass.

"Well Arizona I'll see you back here in two weeks, give some time for the new meds to kick in."

Dr. Webber signed the prescription and handed it to the blonde girl.

"Thank you." Said Arizona.

As her and her mother stood up to leave, Dr. Webber stretched his hand for Arizona to shake.

"You seem like a fighter kid, don't give up."

Arizona smiled at the kind man and left the office, her mother following her closely.

"How are you feeling?" said Joyce trying to get her daughter's attention. "Can I do anything for you? Buy you some ice cream?"

The least Arizona needed was her mother's pity, or at least she saw it that way.

"Mom, leave me the fuck alone!" She said slowly and cruelly, venom dripping from her voice.

Her mother grabbed Arizona by the wrist, before she walked away.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm going crazy here," Joyce's eyes full of fear. "You are a zombie! What are you feeling? Shout, cry something! You have to feel something!"

The look in her mother's eyes, made Arizona's heart break. She was the cause of all that pain and it was killing her.

"Mom, I need space." She said trying to control the rage she was feeling for no apparent reason. "I can't talk right now."

Joyce dropped her head defeated and let her daughter leave, she was truly lost and so tired. As she walked down the street, Arizona couldn't bring herself to calm down. She walked and walked, but her head was full of angry thoughts that she didn't recognize as her own. She wanted to kill something or seriously hurt someone.

That opportunity came when her phone rang and without even looking at the caller, she hollered.

"WHAT!"

"Um, hey Arizona it's Callie. Are you ok?"

Arizona suddenly hoped for the earth to swallow her whole. Her anger melted instantly and she blushed furiously.

"Callie? As in Callie Torres?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind Aria gave me your number

"Of course not and I'm sorry Callie, I just thought you were someone else…" Arizona sighed. "Just, never mind, what's up?"

"Are you all right?" repeated Callie concerned.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry."

"Ok," said Callie sounding unconvinced. "So I called because after the concert I thought of some bands you might like. I made you a CD."

Callie sounded uncharacteristically shy and insecure. Arizona, on the other side of the lime beamed widely.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, you can come pick it up whenever you want."

Arizona thought the walk to the Torres' mansion might help to cool her down.

"I am actually free right now is that ok?"

Arizona didn't care if she sounded desperate; she needed this and she wanted to be near the brunette.

"Now is perfect. See you in a few?"

"Sure."

After she rang the bell to the mansion, one of the maids came to open the door.

"Aria's not here." She said, clearly recognizing Arizona.

"I'm actually looking for Callie," she said smiling. "Is she in her room?"

The maid nodded and moved so that Arizona could pass. She let herself in and up the stairs. She reached Callie's door and stood outside for a moment trying to even her breathing. Finally, she gathered the courage to knock.

"Come in." said Callie from the inside.

Arizona opened the door and instantly began drooling. Callie was laying face down on her bed with those damn shorts and a tank top that was rising up her back. Callie smiled at Arizona.

"Hey Zona," she stood up and walked to her dresser. She moved things around and finally got a CD case out. "Aha! Here it is."

She handed the CD to Arizona, who was obviously checking her out. Callie smirked at her as Arizona blushed. She had been caught staring.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't be." Replied Callie, placing a hand on Arizona´s arm leaving goose bumps behind.

"Callie?" Arizona asked drawing the last bit of courage she possessed. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks again. "Um… Well, the girls at school and I. Yes… we are making this couples Christmas party."

"Cool." Said Callie, knowing perfectly well where this was all going and loving every second of it

"Um.. and, you know, maybe if you wanted and if you are not too busy or stuff… I wanted to ask, well you know, if maybe you wanted to maybe come with me?" Callie's smile widened and before she could answer Arizona continued her rant. "But you don't have to, if you don't want to I would perfectly uder—"

"Arizona!" Callie exclaimed grabbing the blond girl by the shoulders. "I would love to go as your date to your party."

Arizona had officially died and gone to heaven, she gave the brunette a toothy grin. Callie noticed that for the first time since they have met, her smiled reached her eyes. It was and spectacular sight to behold, those miraculous blue eyes full of light.

All she could do was take a step forward and encase Arizona in a loving hug. The blonde held her breath and hugged her date back, taking in all that was Callie.

"It's in two weeks," Arizona said and Callie let go of her to look at her face. "I just wanted to make sure you were free."

"Well," said Callie frowning. "That is a problem."

Arizona's smile fell and her stomach turned, all that confidence she had felt seconds ago was rapidly vanishing.

"Oh." It was all she could muster to say.

Callie looked at the now crest fallen girl and felt her heart break.

"I mean two weeks is to far away," said Callie searching Arizona's eyes. "Would you like to go to the movies this weekend?"

Relieved, Arizona let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and the smile returned to her lips.

"I would love it Calliope."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, the spell only broken when Arizona's phone rang loudly.

"Sorry," she said picking up and turning around. "No mom I'm ok. I'll be home soon. Yeah don't worry. Love you too."

"Have to go?"

"Yep." Said Arizona shrugging.

"Ok," said Callie getting near Arizona and cupping her cheek. "You look beautiful when you smile, you should do it more often."

Callie then leaned in a place a lingering kiss on Arizona's cheek, sending her heart beat through the roof.

"I- I'll try."

They separated and Arizona walked towards the door.

"See you this weekend, then?" asked Arizona, trying to grasp the reality of what was happening.

"I can't wait."

Callie winked at her and Arizona left, leaving both of their hearts soaring with the promise of what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hey gentle and smart readers. So sorry for the delay, but school is being a whore to me. I hope you enjoy and this goes to Cat cause I lover her a lot. Enjoy!

You Saved Me

Chapter 10:

Arizona's mind swirled with heavy thoughts. She couldn't sleep and there was nothing she could do about it. Her date with Calliope was looming and she couldn't even enjoy the butterflies she felt in her stomach every time she thought about it.

She had been an ass to her mother, still she couldn't muster the courage to go and ask for her forgiveness. She was too proud and too afraid to ask. Arizona didn't even understand her fear. It was her kind, sweet, loving mother she was thinking about. But it was the fear of appearing vulnerable that made her hesitate and hide.

Arizona got up her bed, went to the bathroom and washed her face, looking into the mirror. She passed her hand through her hair feeling how, her once bushy and bright mane, had become thin and pale in just a few months. She peered at her hand and a bunch of blonde strands greeted her. She threw the hair into the toilet and flushed it.

She got out of her bedroom, walked down the corridor and entered her mother's bedroom. She glanced at the bed where her mother was snoring, alone. Her father's side of the bed not even touched. Silently and slowly, she climbed into her parent's bed. She turned to her mother, who was giving Arizona her back.

"She must miss my dad so much." Thought Arizona.

He had been on duty for the past three months, and wouldn't be returning home for at least another six. Joyce had to deal with all of this on her own. Arizona sighed relaxing. Being next to her mother gave her a calm she couldn't explain. She needed her mother to know that she was sorry, that she hadn't meant to snap at her, but she couldn't. After an internal battle, which came to no conclusion, Arizona closed her eyes instantly falling asleep.

When she woke up, Arizona realized her mother had left the bed. She sat, rubbing her eyes and noticing a thick blanket that was covering her. Without even thinking, she smiled at her mother's gesture. She turned her head to the nightstand and saw a glass of orange juice there. She took it, got out of bed and searched for her mother. She found her at the kitchen counter having breakfast.

"Thanks for the oj." Said Arizona sitting next to her mother.

Joyce smiled and bowed her head.

"You have that date tonight?" Joyce asked with a small knowing smile.

Arizona blushed and her stomach turned.

"Yes indeed."

"Well, I have to meet this Calliope." Responded Joyce, smirking.

"Really mom?" Arizona asked annoyed. Joyce nodded raising her eyebrows. "Fine, but after the date."

"I can manage that."

"Ugh, oooook."

Joyce laughed, got up of the stool and bent to kiss Arizona's forehead.

"I love you my daughter. No matter what."

She stood up and hugged her mom and it was all forgotten. Cause no one understood Arizona better than her mother.

"What if she realizes I'm ugly!" Arizona was walking around her room with an eyeliner in her hand, clearly freaking out. Her floor was filled of discarded pieces of clothing. Ash, who was leaning on the doorframe, was trying not to laugh, task that was proving to be almost impossible. "This is going to be an epic fail. I can feel it in my gut."

As she finished her sentence, Arizona raised the eyeliner to the sky in a dramatic gesture. Ash couldn't hold it any longer and laughed shamelessly at her friend.

"Hey you whore!" said Arizona glaring at Ash. "Can't you see I'm nervous? Help me!"

"God Arizona," said Ash, still laughing. "It's going to be ok. Just be your awesome self and she'll be drooling."

"But what is she doesn't like me?" asked Arizona, truly concerned.

"Not possible my little friend," assured Ash, winking at her friend. She closed the distance between them and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now I'm leaving, have fun and call me later. It's going to be an awesome night, trust me."

"I hope your right!"

She called after her best friend, who waved her hand dismissively.

After Ash left, Arizona finished getting ready. Her outfit made her look good and her make up accentuated her blue eyes. Arizona grabbed her bag and decided to wait on Calliope on her living room. After a couple of minutes, her phone rang. Breathing in Arizona answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zona," said Callie's warm voice. "I'm here."

Arizona stood up, practically ran to the door, and opened it with a smile. Calliope's smile widened as she hanged the phone, which she was still holding to her ear.

"Hey." Said Arizona with a goofy smile and blushing a little when she noticed Callie was checking her out.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," said Arizona with a small voice. "You look stunning."

Looking Callie up and down, Arizona realized she had put an effort to look good for her date. That made her feel good, maybe she was as excited as herself over this thing.

"Shall we go?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, please."

Callie reached for Arizona's hand and laced their fingers together for the first time. Arizona swallowed hard, feeling her whole body on fire. Holding Callie`s hand was the best thing that had happened to her in her whole life. She wanted to do it forever and nobody would stop her.

Callie hurried to the passenger door and opened the door for Arizona, who smiled brightly at the gesture. The ride to the mall was full of friendly banter and a little shyness from both girls. Callie kept seeking Arizona´s hand when she didn't need hers for driving. The blonde felt like she was floating. She had a boyfriend before, but she had never had a proper date. Callie being her first, made her feel truly happy

As they got to the mall, they realized there was nothing to see for the next hour.

"We could drink some coffee and then go in?" asked Arizona hopeful to spend some more time with her Calliope.

"I love your idea," responded Callie. "Come on let's buy the tickets."

After they bought the tickets, they settled in a table outside a little café.

"Did I tell you Aria promised to kick my ass if I ever hurt you?" Callie said making Arizona laugh.

"Just ignore her."

"I swear sometimes I think she loves you more than me," Callie's smile disappeared and she looked intently at blue eyes. "What she doesn't realize is that I would never hurt you on purpose."

Arizona's stomach felt as if she had nested a flock of butterflies, she smiled and reached for Callie's hand.

"I know that."

"Good."

Callie laced their fingers once again and squeezed Arizona's hand gently. Their stare contest came to an end when they heard the blonde's name being shouted. As they turned, they saw Brenna and Dened coming their way.

"Oh no they didn't." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Callie asked

"Oh, no nothing," she answered nervously. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Arizona said, as Brenna and Dened reached her table.

"Just going to the movies." Brenna said with a suspicious smirk on her face.

"First date huh?" asked Dened, making the girls blush fiercely.

"Yup." Answered Arizona, shooting daggers at her two friends, who were trying no to laugh.

"Well, Brenna let's leave this two love birds get acquainted."

Arizona took her palm to her face and Callie laughed heartily. The two friends walked away giggling.

"Sorry for the two year olds." Said Arizona.

"Hey, don't, I like your friends."

Arizona's smile got impossibly wider.

"I think we should go in now," said Callie glancing at her watch. As Arizona stood up, her boot got caught with the chair. Without her noticing , she gave a step forward. The chair pulled at the boot, making Arizona ricochet towards Callie, who laughing like a mad person caught her in her arms.

"Could you kill me now. Please?" Said Arizona burring her face on Callie's shoulder. Callie hugged her and exercised every once of self-control to not kiss Arizona breathless at that moment.

"You are adorable." She said placing her arm along Arizona's shoulders.

Arizona leaned and placed a lingering kiss on Callie's cheek. Callie's breath hitched as she lost all coherent thought.

"I would have fell if it wasn't for you," she responded at Callie's "what was that for?" face. "You seem to be my knight in shining whatever."

As Callie and Arizona entered the movie theater they noticed it was filled with screaming pre pubescent kids. And not to Arizona`s surprise, Brenna and Dened were sitting on the front row giving the couple a wave. Callie said hi back, but Arizona only shook her head.

Callie's mood shifted. This was not what she had planned for her first date with her Arizona. She wanted it to be romantic and special, not filled with horny teenagers and prying friends. Taking a deep breath, Callie took her date´s hand and led her to a pair of free seats.

"Those damn kids better behave when the movie starts." Said Callie glaring at the group of kids that had started to run up and down the stairs shouting and cursing loudly at everyone that got in their way. Callie stiffened in her seat and let go of Arizona's hand, clearly upset.

Arizona could see Brenna and Dened turning to watch the couple and then whispering to each other. She was getting annoyed, but then she was reminded of her company and all felt better.

The lights dimmed and the movie started. Throughout the commercials the kids kept making noise. Callie began to fidget and Arizona couldn't help smiling to herself. Twenty minutes into the movie, a sex scene began. The pre-adolescents began to make sexual noises along with the movie. Callie cursed under her breath and Arizona bit her tongue clearly amused by the situation. She knew this was supposed to be awkward, even more so if she thought this was a first date with the biggest crush she has ever encountered. Nonetheless, she couldn't stop smiling at Callie's awkwardness. It was too adorable for words.

"Don't mind them," said Callie, evidently nervous, as she leaned closer to Arizona. "They clearly have never seen a sex scene before."

Arizona just nodded trying to keep the laughter she felt building within her. She patted Callie in the arm and continued to watch the movie.

"I feel like your friends are spying on us." Commented Callie, with a bitterness that surprised Arizona.

"Don't mind them." Answered the blonde, beginning to worry.

Callie tensed by the second; she wanted to burn those kids for ruining her date with Arizona. She fidgeted and sent killer looks towards them, to no avail what so ever. She also turned every two seconds to the seats Brenna and Dened were sitting in.

As the movie ended, she stood up and stormed out of the theater with Arizona following close behind, not even minding Dened and Brenna saying bye to her. Arizona's mind began to fill with irrational thoughts.

"What did you do to her?" asked Dened confused.

"I don't know, she got all tense when we got in here. She thought you guys were spying on us."

Arizona shrugged and Brenna hugged her.

"We kind of were." Said Dened smiling.

"Well I have to go see this date fail, thank you."

"Don't be silly, just talk to her." Brenna added.

Arizona got out of the theater looking for Callie. She was now convinced that Callie didn't like her anymore and now she was screwed. Her rational part told her this was stupid, but she couldn't keep her mind from going to dark places. Callie was walking furiously towards the exit, when Arizona caught up to her and took her by the arm, stopping her.

"Hey Calliope," she said looking her in the eyes. "You ok?"

Callie sighed, noticing Arizona was worried, probably thinking she had done something wrong.

"Yeah," Callie answered. "Its just… those freaking kids ruined our date, I'm so pissed. I'm never coming back to this theater. Ever. I mean, where is the education and respect—"

Arizona cut Callie's ramble by placing a finger on her date's lips.

"Stop." Arizona leaned in and placed a small kiss on Callie's cheek, making her blush furiously. Arizona smiled wide, showing her dimples. "This date is perfect. So, just stop."

"No it isn't, I mean I wanted it to be special. And then your friends were spying on us and I felt all this pressure and –"

"Callie," Arizona interrupted again. "This date is the most special thing that has ever happened to me. And yes my friends were spying, but it's because they see I'm happy with you. So stop worrying? Please?

Callie let out a big breath. She looked into Arizona's eyes and saw truth in them.

"You are amazing,"

She stepped closer to the blonde and hugged her tight.

"Of course I am. Now let's go."

Arizona took Callie's hand and they walked out of the mall laughing and smiling.

After a comfortably silent ride home, Callie walked her date to the door. Suddenly, Arizona remembered the promise she had made to her mother. After she had opened the door, she turned to the brunette.

"Uhm, don't kill me," Arizona said scrunching her face. "I maybe, possibly, kinda promised my mom she would meet you after our date."

Callie smiled and squeezed Arizona's nose playfully. The blonde giggled, making her date's heart fill with happiness.

"It's ok," she said. "For you, anything."

Arizona swooned, but she had to make Callie understand what meeting her mother meant.

"Thank you for that," Arizona said shooting Callie a flirty smile. "But you have to understand that she is worse than the FBI, she will suck you for information like a leech!"

Callie grinned at Arizona's cuteness. She couldn't go away now; she needed more time with her date even if she had 1000 leeches attached to her. The brunette threaded their fingers together and motioned her to walk.

"Let's go then."

Arizona smiled her most perfect dimpled smile, she was afraid Callie would run for the hills. But instead, she had reassured her, this could not be happening. It was too good to be truth.

What Arizona didn't know, is that the other girl was dying of nervousness, she was not very good with parents. But the blonde was important to her, and getting her mother to like her was making her shiver.

"Moooooom!" Arizona screamed making Callie jump surprised.

"Geez, Arizona. For such a small person you have powerful little lungs. I think I'm half deaf now!"

Arizona laughed loudly and just at that moment her mother appeared on the stairs. When she saw her daughter laughing, she couldn't help but smile. Callie noticed Joyce walking towards them and immediately dropped Arizona's hand. The blonde looked at her confused and she pointed at Mrs. Robbins. Arizona let out another huge laugh and took Callie's hand again.

"Don't be silly." She said smiling at her lovingly. She would not let go now that she had Callie. Holding her hand was like heaven, so she would stay in heaven, thank you very much.

"Hello," said Joyce extending her hand to Callie. "You must be the famous Calliope, Arizona keeps talking about."

"Moooom." Said Arizona, blushing furiously.

Callie took Joyce's hand and shook it. She couldn't help smiling like an idiot at the thought of Arizona talking a lot about her with her mother. Being in Arizona's mind made Callie a very happy person.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins."

"Don't call me that! What am I old?" she said teasingly. "I'm Joyce. Now let's go and sit in the living room Callie."

They followed Joyce and Arizona whispered.

"Here comes the leeching."

Once in the living room, Callie was ordered to sit in the couch. She sat on the edge putting her hands on her lap, as if she was going to be punished. She smiled politely at Joyce who stood looking down on Callie, smiling, but assessing.

"Be nice mom." Arizona said before sitting next to Callie.

"So you are Aria's sister right?" asked Joyce.

"Yes Mrs- I mean Joyce," corrected Callie. "Her older sister."

"So your other brothers are older?"

"Yes, Rodrigo is the oldest and Santiago is in the middle, then me, then Aria."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 22."

Callie fidgeted and she could see sweat rolling down her forehead. This felt like a nightmare math test.

"So what did you study?"

"Um, I just returned from college abroad. I majored in literature."

"And what do you want to do now?"

Callie looked at her date with pleading eyes. Arizona stood

"Stop the interrogation mom," Arizona said a little annoyed. "Can we see some TV now?"

Joyce pursed her lips, clearly not enjoying the interruption of her interrogatory. She turned to Callie.

"I'll leave you two then. Very nice to meet you Callie."

The brunette stood up and stretched her hand, but Joyce opened her arms and gave her a warm hug.

"You take care of her now. Or you'll regret it." She whispered into her ear, and then she turned around and left the living room.

Callie and Arizona sat back down on the couch. Callie placed her head on Arizona's shoulder defeated. If she was dating any other girl, she would find Joyce's intensity a breaking point. But with Arizona it was worth it, she knew it.

"That was a disaster." She said with a sad voice.

"No it wasn't," Arizona responded caressing Callie's hair. "She even hugged you."

Callie turned and looked Arizona in the eyes, getting lost in them in less than a second. She wanted to kiss her so bad, but she would wait until the perfect moment came. A moment just for them. She wanted to do this right and if it meant going through 100 interrogatories she would do it.

"I have to go." Callie said, getting some sort of control out of nowhere.

"So fast?" asked Arizona disappointed.

"My dad wanted me to help him with something, I'm sorry."

"Oh."

"Want to repeat this on Sunday?"

Arizona smiled wide and just nodded. They stood up and walked to the door. Callie turned and placed a lingering kiss on Arizona's cheek.

"See you Sunday then." Callie said.

"Can't Wait." Responded Arizona smiling.

She couldn't believe she was really dating Calliope Torres.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ****Well if you guys permit it I will post a mini rant. I am in a profession where constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated and as it is so, I can distinguish between that and just plain criticism. I just believe as people we should respect people's stories cause they are putting an effort into them. What I'm trying to say is if you don't like a story just don't read it there are hundredths of stories jus one click away, you don't have to be rude to the author. So with no more to rant about here it goes next chapter, hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated. **

You Saved Me

Chapter 11:

Arizona lay on her bed counting the stars that were pasted on her roof, trying to stop her mind from spinning. After Calliope had left, she had felt happier than she could ever recall. But then her trademark insecurities began to creep into her mind.

Calliope had proven to be even more than she expected to. This created a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. She felt happy, but also extremely scared of what would happen to her if the relationship didn't work with Callie.

A part of her couldn't wait to take a leap of faith, but another part told her to be cautious. To keep her distance and to not let anyone in, especially not someone who affected her so much. Truth is, she couldn't take another blow now, and it would kill her.

But then again, Callie had been there for her in one of her most vulnerable moments and she treasured that. After hours of her mind buzzing, Arizona finally drifted to sleep.

The next day, Arizona was woken by the now familiar feeling of someone jumping on her bed. She opened one eye and saw Brenna and Ash jumping and giggling on her.

"Seriously," said Arizona still half asleep. "You guys have to get a better pastime. Don't you sleep on weekends?"

She the proceeded to take her big yellow Picachu pillow and threw it at her friends. Ash caught it and began banging Arizona on the head.

"Wakey, wakey!" she shouted and kept on banging.

Arizona tried to snatch the big pillow away from Ash, but the other girl was faster than her.

"Ok, I'm up. Stop the banging."

Arizona pulled herself into a sitting position motioning for her friends to do the same.

"So, whore how was the date?" asked Brenna crashing into the bed next to Arizona.

Arizona beamed, and as she did her eyes filled with light. Ash settled at the foot of the bed and smiled back at her friend.

"That means it went great right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Arizona spent the next hour talking about her date to her friends. However, she couldn't bring herself to tell them about her fears. She was too afraid to trust, even her friends, which hurt her deeply, because Arizona considered them family.

"So we are going out again Sunday." Said Arizona half smiling.

Ash crawled up to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Zonie. You deserve happiness."

Brenna rolled her eyes and said laughing.

"Get a room!"

Arizona stuck her tongue out at Brenna.

"Oh, by the way," said Ash. "They changed the Christmas party to a New Year's thing. Something about not enough people going and not enough time. You know those girls."

Arizona rolled her eyes as her phone vibrated. She took it and saw Callie's name reflected on the screen. Her smile widened. She opened the phone and read: "I had a great time yesterday, can't wait for tomorrow ;)."

"Uhhhh young loveeee." Brenna said.

"Uh, she is blushing." Added Ash laughing.

"Shut up ass faces. You are just a bunch of jealous spinsters."

"Hey no need to be rude." Ash said pretending to be hurt.

The three friends laughed together for a while teasing each other. After a while, they went downstairs to meet Joyce. Of course, she joined Brenna and Ash in the mocking of Arizona.

"You three are going to hell," Arizona said mildly annoyed. "Specially you mom, with your stupid interrogation antics."

"What, me?" asked Joyce.

Her friends burst laughing as she stuck her tongue out to them and disappeared to her room.

Arizona's morning happiness was clouded fast enough when she began feeling ill again. The thing with sickness, is that it doesn't care if you are happy or having a good day. It is a dark shadow that creeps slowly, all the time, and strikes in the moments you least expect it.

Arizona didn't say anything, because she didn't want her friends to be uncomfortable. So, she spent the rest of her day with Ash and Brenna laying down watching movies, hoping they would just leave.

Arizona`s thoughts were far away from the TV monitor that was in front of her. She wanted control over her body and she knew that would never happen again. She felt the tears welling up, but she held it all in. She wouldn't let her friends see her like that. Suddenly, Ash stretched her hand and placed it on top of Arizona's.

"We should get going." She Ash. Arizona just had to smile at the way her best fried knew her, it never ceased to amaze her.

Brenna turned totally caught of guard and raised her eyebrows, however, Ash just stood up and motioned for her to follow. Brenna shrugged as she walked to the door.

"I`m really glad your date went well," Brenna said hugging Arizona. "See you later."

With her trademark killer smile, she turned around and walked to the car.

"You are going to tell me if you need me to be here, right?" Ash asked. Arizona hesitated, but finally nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

Arizona sighed, not really happy about the position her friend was putting her in. However, she knew her best friend deserved to know whatever she wanted to know.

"Fire away." She mustered, with a small smile.

"What do you feel?" Ash asked, hesitance heavy as the words left her lips. "Like, I can see you are in pain. But, what hurts?"

The question caught Arizona off guard. She opened and closed her mouth not knowing how to answer that question. She breathed in and spoke as sincerely as she could.

"Well, besides the blisters in my fingers, nothing really hurts in my case. It is more like gravity is pulling me hard, harder than it's supposed too. Sometimes I can't even get out of bed. I'm exhausted and I can't think straight. It's like I ran a marathon without any training."

Ash just stepped forward and hugged Arizona tight. No words were needed for both to know what they were feeling.

"You know," Ash said with a serious tone. "You could always call Callie, she will really make you feel like "you ran a marathon", if you now what I mean."

Arizona laughed sincerely and hugged Ash tighter.

"You are an asshole, did you know that?" said Arizona " If you weren't my person I would kick your ass."

"As if your skinny self could do that," Ash returned letting Arizona go and walking towards Brenna who was looking annoyed. "Call me tomorrow after your date."

After they had left, Arizona walked straight to her bed and crashed. She slept until the next day.

….

Arizona opened the door, excited. As she saw her date, a breath-taking smile formed in her lips. Callie returned the smile and Arizona's stomach sparkled.

"You look pretty." Callie said, taking in the appearance of the young blonde.

"You do too!" said Arizona, after blushing furiously.

After throwing options of what to do, they finally decided to go to the movies again. Callie saw that they were playing Pride and Prejudice on a nearby theater and remembered Arizona loved it.

After they bought the tickets and some popcorn, they finally settled into their seats.

"Thanks for bringing me to see this movie. I love it."

"I know."

Callie smiled at Arizona and stifling the nerves she was feeling on the pit of her stomach, she reached for Arizona's hand. Arizona's lungs ran out of air and she was surprised she had this reaction to Callie's touch every single time.

…

After to amazing, nerve filled dates, Monday came to Arizona's dismay. The going back to the routine after such a good weekend was harder than she envisioned. The upside to her was that she could look forward to something, instead of just dreading doctor appointments and pity stares.

All her friends were excited that Arizona was finally dating someone she liked. Truth to be told, she had little experience in the matter. Her last girlfriend had left her for some other guy, destroying Arizona's confidence.

These confidence issues made Arizona hide her feelings, even to Callie. Especially to her, she was afraid that when the brunette discovered the true Arizona she would leave. Ash repeated like a crazy person that this was a mistake, that couples needed communication, but Arizona wouldn't hear it.

Two weeks passed, and Arizona and Callie kept dating. It was easy and fun, but in the back of Arizona's mind doubt kept creeping. Doubts of where this was going, doubts of what Callie was feeling for her, her insecurities were raising and she couldn't control them. At the same time, she knew her Calliope was special, she had never felt like that for another person and that excited and scared her.

So all Arizona could do was wait and maybe hope that this time around things would work for her.

"She is one hour late mother," Arizona fumed as she paced back and forth the kitchen. "Why is she one hour late?"

Joyce followed her daughter with her eyes, slightly amused.

"Maybe there is traffic. Or she got caught up with something," Joyce said, trying to be hopeful. "Why don't you call her?"

Arizona threw daggers with her eyes at her mother.

"Mom do you want me to seem at a crazy stalker?" Arizona asked, sending Joyce into a fit of giggles. "Besides, I already texted her and she didn't answer."

Joyce sighed and at that moment the doorbell rang. Arizona jumped half excited, half mad. Her mother stood up from the kitchen table and walked towards the door, which she opened calmly.

"Hey Mrs. Robbins." Callie greeted smiling wide.

"Hi Callie," said Mrs. Robbins with a small smile moving away from the door, so that she could pass. "I think she is waiting for you."

"Yeah," said Callie. "I am a little late."

"A little?" Whispered Joyce to herself while rolling her eyes. Then she told Callie. "She is in the kitchen."

"Thank you Mrs. Robbins." Said Callie hurrying to the place her date was waiting for her.

Arizona turned as soon as she heard the kitchen door being open. Her face was the image of impatience.

"Sorry I'm late," Callie said reaching Arizona and hugging her close. "My mom wanted me to help her with something and he took my phone."

There was something Arizona Robbins was: punctual. As a result, she was extremely annoyed by people who didn't take seriously getting on time to places. She was fuming, but she didn't dare to tell Calliope. She didn't want to be the annoying girl who called off her date for being late.

"It's ok," said Arizona trying to stay cool and then added. "I thought something had happened, you didn't call."

Callie just smiled and shrugged placing a kiss on Arizona's cheek. That is all it took for Arizona to forget why she was mad.

"I'll keep my phone next time," said Callie taking Arizona's hand. "Come on let's go."

They decided to go get a cup of coffee and talk. It amazed both of them how comfortable they were around each other. It didn't matter what they were talking about. It never got boring.

"So medicine it is?" asked Callie with a small smile. Arizona practically bounced in her seat nodding.

"Yes, that's what I want to do," Arizona answered. Callie noticed the light in her eyes, it was beautiful to see Arizona so excited about something. What Callie didn't know, is that the same sparkle took over Arizona's eyes whenever Arizona saw or talked about her. "I mean you get to save lives! How could I not want to do it? I would like to work with tiny humans and give them the rest of their lives."

Callie beamed impressed at how adorable Arizona looked when she got excited about the future. She wished she had that kind of excitement, truth was her father had made her dreams seem impossible and silly. More important things were expected of her.

"You'll be amazing," said Callie. "Correction, you are amazing."

Arizona blushed.

"Yeah, sometimes I feel I don't have it in me to go and be someone in that career." Said Arizona kind of bummed looking down at the table.

Callie took Arizona's hand in hers.

"Look at me," Arizona turned to look at Callie who smiled warmly. "Do you love it?"

"Yes I do." She answered without hesitance.

"Then, you should do it," Callie said simply. "Take the risk, because you will never be happier than when you are doing what you really love. Besides you are awesome, I have faith in you."

Callie said that last part casually, but the effect it had in Arizona could not be measured. She had always counted with her family and friends support, but hearing it from Callie gave it a whole new meaning. For the first time, she felt she was good enough and that someone had enough faith in her to push her forward.

The girls left the coffee shop and decided to walk down the street. The brunette reached for Arizona's hand and she smiled at the contact. It was becoming familiar and comfortable and that made, both Arizona and Callie, very happy.

Arizona wanted nothing more than to be honest to this woman. This beautiful, breathtaking woman who was making her crush like a silly teenager. But she was scared. She was scared that the scope of what was happening to her was going to be too much for her Calliope. That her feelings were going to be too much for her and she would leave.

She just hated the idea of being considered a burden especially to someone who meant so much to her. Callie sensed the change of mood when Arizona started ignoring her questions. She stopped walking standing in front of Arizona.

"Hey," she said, searching for those blue eyes. "Are you ok?"

Arizona looked at her and Callie's heart broke. The happiness and hope she had seen in those eyes was completely gone, now all that she could see was pain. She just wanted to take it away and save Arizona from all of this.

"I'm sorry. There is just something I want to say to you and I'm scared and I'm sorry," said Arizona with tears on her eyes. "I'm so sorry I'm ruining our date."

"You like to say sorry a lot huh?" said Callie with a dry laugh. "Arizona, you don't have to be sorry, because you are not ruining anything. You can talk about anything to me ok? I love listening to you."

Arizona looked into brown eyes and saw honesty and concern in them. She took a deep breath and decided to take a leap of faith.

"I know you know that I am sick and I'm grateful that you don't look at me with pity like most people do," she said holding back the tears. "I just don't know if you understand what it…" she paused and shifted in her place. "I am struggling to get better and that means I'm not completely me right now. It could take months before I even _start_ to be better."

Callie nodded letting Arizona continue.

"I don't want you to be, like, chained to me. But then again, I don't even know if I`m being all intense and you are just like having fun. I'm so getting ahead on this, but I really really like you and I don't want -"

Throughout her little speech, Callie had noticed something. She saw how much effort this was for Arizona. Just telling Callie her feelings was painful for her.

"Arizona stop," said Callie with her features turning serious. She looked at Arizona for a moment and then continued. "I am not a person who is known for dating a lot. I don't generally like it. And you can even ask Aria, I've never had a serious girlfriend. That is because I've never found someone that was worth all the effort, someone who I truly cared about. I was waiting, because I believe that two people can connect in a special way and I was not going to settle for less."

Arizona began to blush. She kept her eyes on Calliope's amazed at the emotion she found in them.

"With you the wait is over. With you it is worth it, I can feel it. And I know I have known you only for like a month, but it is enough. In you I've found all those things I wanted and more. And Arizona, I only want to help you get better, because I want all of you. I want you to be mine. I want for you to be my girlfriend, because I can't stop thinking about you. Because you are amazing and because I want to be there to fix you."

Arizona smiled wide not being able to hide the happiness Callie's words had caused her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Arizona stayed staring at her Calliope for a moment.

"Well Arizona don't leave me hanging here," Callie said laughing. "Do you want to be my girlfriend or not?"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Ok so feel free to throw me rocks, but… Two short films, 2 scripts, 4 comic book scripts and 3 final projects later I'm back with a crappy unbetaed chapter…. Sorry for the mistakes, but I will be updating more often from now on… If anyone still reads lol.

Chapter 12:

There are moments in life that will define the rest of your life. These moments come totally unannounced. Life can`t be planned, surprises will come and it's that unexpected things that will fill our lives in ways we didn't realize we needed.

Arizona looked at Callie with such intensity it made her look away. The brunette started to shift uncomfortably on her feet, maybe thinking she was going to be rejected. She was oblivious to the deepness of the feelings Arizona had for her. The ridiculous amount of insecurities Arizona harbored had been suspended in the magnitude of the moment. There was no doubt in her mind what her answer would be. After what Callie considered to be the most torturing couple of minutes, Arizona smiled.

"Yes," said Arizona her voice catching in her throat. "Of course I will."

Callie smiled big, her eyes sparkling. She placed her hand on Arizona`s cheek and sighed, as is the feeling of Arizona had been the most wonderfully soothing effect. Arizona leaned into her girlfriend's touch and closed her eyes forgetting her burdens for a moment. Callie stroked Arizona's cheek and smirked at her. Arizona breathed in as her stomach turned.

Arizona kept her eyes closed as Callie pulled back. She had the goofiest grin in her face. Callie laughed loudly.

"You are amazing, mi vida." Said Callie still smiling, as she reached for Arizona's hand. "Come on do you want to come to my house and watch a movie?"

"Sure," said Arizona frowning as Callie began walking, but she pulled on Callie's hand effectively stopping her. "But wait Calliope, what does that Spanish thingy you said mean?"

Callie smiled with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"One day I'll tell you," said Callie mysteriously. "But you have to promise you wont ask Aria or my brothers. Ok?"

Arizona raised an eyebrow annoyed. Callie giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, just because of that last kiss I'll agree to your stipulations." Arizona said, a mock serious look on her face.

Callie stuck her tongue out and took Arizona's hand leading her down the street to her car.

After that, they went to Callie's house where they spent the afternoon playing videogames with Rodrigo and Aria. At one point Callie had announced they were now girlfriends.

"Pay up little girl." Said Rodrigo, stretching his hand towards her sister.

Callie frowned.

"What is happening here?"

"Oh we had a bet," said Aria smirking as she handed the 20-dollar bill to her brother. "He said you guys would be together by the end of the week, I said at the end of next week."

Arizona couldn't stop and let out a laugh.

"You shut it, you just cost me 20 bucks."

Callie smacked her sister on the arm and turned to Rodrigo.

"Real classy douche."

"Hey I'm happy for you," he said nearing Arizona and giving her a hug. "Might as well earn some money. Congrats honey."

Arizona laughed again and held Rodrigo closer.

"Thanks Rodri."

After playing some more, Arizona asked Callie to take her home. The ride home was filled with shy silent glances at each other. Arizona wanted to kiss Callie badly, so she knew their moment was coming and nothing was going to stop her from tasting those luscious lips.

Callie pulled over outside Arizona's house and ran to open the door for her. She took the blonde's hand in hers and began walking towards the front door. It was obvious both girls were nervous.

"So." Said Arizona shifting nervously.

Callie took a step closer and Arizona took a strand of lose hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her cheeks began to flush and she had to look to the floor.

"I'm glad you decided to take a chance on me." Said the brunette, as she took another step towards her girlfriend.

"I know… I mean… it's good we, you know decided to try this and…" Arizona rambled, but she as interrupted by Callie's finger on her lips.

"You look cute when you ramble."

Arizona laughed nervously and Callie licked her lips taking another step closer to her girlfriend. Arizona swallowed hard as the brunette placed both her hands on the blonde's hips. This was it, Arizona´s first real kiss, she closed her eyes waiting for those lips to be on hers.

"Arizona?" came the sudden voice of her mother as she opened the door. Callie sprang away from the blonde and blushed furiously. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought I hear a noise."

Arizona rolled her eyes as Callie graciously smiled at her girlfriend's mom.

"No problem Mrs. Robbins."

"I've told you to call me Joyce," the older woman laughed as she placed a hand on Callie's arm. The brunette looked lovingly over at Arizona and Joyce immediately noticed the exchange. "Are you guys…"

Arizona's eyes sparkled and she nodded eagerly.

"Oh! That's great girls!" Joyce reached for them and hugged them close.

Callie laughed and Arizona blushed.

"Thanks Joyce." Said Callie as Joyce let them go.

"Well I'll let you guys say goodbye."

Joyce disappeared into the house and Arizona and Callie smiled shyly at each other.

"So, where were we?" asked Callie pulling Arizona towards her once more.

As their lips were about to meet, Callie's cell phone rang. She cursed into the night and Arizona giggled.

"Yeah?" Callie answered annoyed. "Yeah mom I'm just dropping Arizona at her house…" she listened for a moment and then looked over at Arizona rolling her eyes. "She sends her congratulations."

"Say thanks." Arizona said giggling.

After Callie hung up, they both new the moment was lost so they hugged for a moment and they said goodbye. Arizona put her pajamas on and as she was climbing into bed, she received a text. She opened the cell and read, "_I'm so glad you decided to give us a chance. Have a great night and sweet dreams."_

Arizona answered "_You make me happy. Sweet dreams to you too." _And then went to sleep with a big smile in her face and peace like she had forgotten she could feel.

Finally the day of the big Christmas/New Year's Party arrived. Callie had gotten to Arizona's house 45 minutes late an Arizona was furious. All was forgotten when she opened the door and saw Callie, in which she could only describe, as the sexiest dress ever.

They got to the party and had dinner and danced with all of Arizona's friends. As the night got on, people began to get drunk and finally, they left the couple alone. Callie pulled Arizona's chair closer to hers so they were facing each other. Arizona leaned into Callie until their foreheads were pressed together.

"You look amazing today," she said lacing her hand with Callie's. "You take my breath away."

Callie breathed in, and smiled.

"I can't believe I met someone like you," she said caressing Arizona's cheek. "I have given up on meeting someone that was worth it. Then I met you and all changed."

Arizona smiled and closed her eyes, feeling as if butterflies were flying around in her stomach. She rested her head on Callie's hand and opened her eyes that immediately connected to those of her girlfriend.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Callie said, her eyes sparkling.

"What are you waiting for?" Arizona asked trying to hide the nervousness that her inexperience brought her.

Callie smiled and leaned in and her lips connected with Arizona's. It was the most amazing feeling for Arizona, she was at a loss of what to do, but she had never felt so in tune with someone else. The blonde decided to let her worries go, as she eagerly returned the deep kiss. Her girlfriend's tongue danced with her own and it felt like every nerve in her body was exposed and on fire. The kiss naturally stopped as they rested their foreheads together.

"Kiss me again." Arizona asked, as she regained her breath.

Callie smiled and kissed her girlfriend for the rest of the night, ignoring the wolf whistles sent their way.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys, I am already working on the next chapter of this thing. This note is me asking for a Beta. I know it's hard with a story that has already some chapter to it. But if someone wants to help me I would appreciate it. Love you all and thanks for reading.


End file.
